The Doctor is Out
by Abarero
Summary: When Kikyou is called out to an emergency medical situation she would have never guessed that it was another doctor in trouble. But now that she's met him perhaps he can teach her to trust again. If only she could trust all of him (SuikotsuKikyou)
1. Chapter 1: The Things I Do For My Job

Author's Notes: I know. I shouldn't be starting *yet another* story. But I kinda wanted to try and get a longer story to submit to the livejournal "inuyasha_fanfic" community contest, so this is what my muse came up with. 

Now the setting on this is Australia, so I've made a few notes on slang words used here at the beginning so you'll know what they mean when you come to them in the story. The towns and areas I use are places I visited back in 1997 on my trip to Australia, during which, I did get to stay on a cattle farm- so I'm using that bit of my knowledge for this story ^^

As for bit of geography: the hospital Kikyou works for I'm setting in an area called Townsville, which is 135 km (about 80 some miles) from Charters Towers. Now Charters Towers is the larger of the cities near the edge of the outback in that area, and once you drive west, you hit pure outback where there's nothing but cattle farms and untainted land for miles on end. 

Okay, as for other things to note about this story: the pairings that will be in this, both here at the start of the story and throughout will be Suikotsu/Kikyou, Bankotsu/Jakotsu, & Hiten/Kaguya (as in the Movie 2 villainess). Now, I don't plan on changing these at anytime, so if for some reason you perhaps prefer another pairing this is your chance to turn back and find something you'd rather read.

Also, in the series itself, only two of the seven children were given names: The middle-sized girl who first greets Kikyou was named Chiyo, and the young boy who was out helping Suikotsu gather herbs was named Yuuta. Given that I am using all seven, I had to come up with names for all of them, so here they are with a brief description of which child it is:

--Inori (means: Prayer): Eldest girl, dark-brown hair, wore a teal kimono and is seen assisting Suikotsu when he attends to the man's leg.

--Ichiru (means: Hope): Youngest girl, dark brown hair, wore a pink kimono and is seen climbing into Suikotsu's lap in 107 when Kikyou first approaches.

--Tadashi (means: Honesty): Medium sized boy with dark-brown hair and his eyes are just dots

--Kiyoshi (means: Peaceful): smallest boy with dark brown hair. Has a bit of a bowl-type cut hairstyle with a small ponytail on top.

--Makoto (means: Faith): The baby boy that Chiyo carries on her back during the episodes.

Okay, one last thing—here's the Australian slang used in this chapter:

"Sheila"- A way to address a woman

"Conch"- a conscientious person. Somebody who would rather work or study than go out and enjoy themselves.

"Bastard"- In Australia, this is sometimes used endearingly.

"Mustering"- Rounding up cattle

The first part before the Chapter title is written from Kikyou's POV in regards to the situation.

If you made it this far: yay for you! You survived my longest Author's Note ever.

Enjoy the story and please review ^^

-------------------------------------------

It was a normal day, patients coming and going, hospital staff moving about. Just like every other day of my life, it followed in the same routine as it always had. Now some might say this would embitter them, but I take it in stride. It's my duty as a doctor in this city to care for its people, and so that is what I do. 

My life has not been all that easy; having lost my parents at a young age only drove me into the field of medicine, wanting to prevent any other loss of life. Kaede, my Grandmother, has always been a wonderful caretaker even in her older years. I was not alien to the concept of romance either… but that is an issue I'd rather forget, being as it ended in a large mess. I realize now though, that a relationship is built on trust for one another and without that, it crumbles like the dry earth after weeks without rainfall. 

I know people entrust me with a lot; my patients trusting me with their life, my fellow co-workers and staff entrusting that I'll handle the severe situations; everyone was always trusting me with so much, but I…I had no one to trust, or should I say, no one I felt like I could truly trust. I suppose that is the folly of my attentiveness to human nature; it keeps me at a distance from those that might have been my friends or perhaps, someone I could love. It's silly to think how much my world was changed when I was rushed via helicopter out to the remote regions for an emergency call. 

----------------------------------------------------

**The Doctor is Out**

****

~Chapter 1: The Things I Do For My Job~

----------------------------------------------------

"Kikyou! Miss Kikyou!" The voice echoed down the hallway as the young reddish-brown haired girl yelled out.

Turning slowly, the black-haired woman looked back at the girl, "Yes, Momiji? What is it?"

Pausing to catch her breath, the young nurse began to sort through the papers in her hands as she spoke, "Call from the outback station outside of Charters Towers. Apparently one of the cattle ranchers got caught in a stampede."

"Is a helicopter ready?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"My supplies?"

"Well, that's the thing Miss Kikyou…"

"What?" She said; her entire demeanor calm despite the situation.

"The call was from the house of the registered doctor out there."

Kikyou frowned a bit, recalling what little she knew of the man. "_The Outback doctor, eh? I remember hearing about him before. Just a young man right out of med-school deciding to set up a clinic in his home between Charters Towers and the cattle ranches of the outback area. But why…why would he be calling here for emergency help?_"

"Momiji."

"Yes?"

"Who was it that called?"

Looking down at the notes, the girl replied, "A little girl called saying that they needed help or someone might die. It seems to be a dire situation, Miss Kikyou."

"I'll take my supplies as a back up, call in Botan and Tsubaki; I need to speak with them as well."

"Yes Ma'am!" She replied, running back down the hallways.

Kikyou stood in thought, "_A little girl? A child of one of the ranchers maybe? But why was she the one that made the call? Is the situation so serious that the doctor couldn't leave the patient for a moment?"_

---------------------------------------

Having gathered the other nurse and doctor, Kikyou frowned on seeing the smug face of Tsubaki smirking back at her.

"First of all, this might take some time depending on the situation. Tsubaki- no weird experiments, no changing any of my prescriptions for the patients, and no making any big decisions about any patient without contacting me first. Botan, Momiji- you are to make sure she follows these instructions."

The woman shrugged, "Now Kikyou, why would you think that I would do something of that sort?"

Leveling a glare, Kikyou replied, "Because ever since we graduated med-school together you keep getting those strange ideas about finding a way to maintain permanent beauty through age. This is not a hospital for cosmetic surgery, please keep that in mind."

Rubbing at the cross-hatched mark about her right eye, Tsubaki retorted, "Well it's not like I wanted you to cause me to fall into that chicken wire and scar my beautiful face like this."

"Tsubaki. This isn't the time for your petty arguments. I need to be going"

Turning sharply, she picked up her two bags and headed out back to the helicopter that waited for her.

-----------------------------------------------------

Walking up to the waiting helicopter, she sighed on seeing the pilot of it.

"Heya Sheila," The brown haired man said with a wave.

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "That rudimentary slang word really isn't needed."

"But Kiya, it's just because…."

"The name is Kikyou, Musou. Please try to at least get it correct if you're going to attempt to stalk me." She said, lifting her two bags in and securing them down.

He rubbed his head, "Sorry 'bout that Shelia, I just forgot again."

"That's because you have short-term memory damage."

"I do?" He asked.

"The crash you had two years ago? Don't you remember that even?"

"Oh that…yeah- now I remember. Anyway, so where are we going?"

Kikyou sighed, knowing that someone had probably already told Musou, but due to his memory issues he'd already forgotten.

"The remote clinic between Charters Towers and the ranches." She replied sharply, hoping her pilot wouldn't get her lost when a patient out there was in trouble. "I have coordinates if you need them."

"All right, no worries then."

Having finished loading her things, Kikyou climbed into the helicopter and buckled herself in, knowing all to well how Musou tended to pilot.

------------------------------------------

After somehow keeping Musou headed in the correct direction, despite his somewhat irritating insistence that the location was South near Sydney, Kikyou spotted the lone house out in the bush country.

"Okay, just land over that way." She instructed, hoping and praying that he absent minded pilot could remember how to land.

As the helicopter descended to the ground, Kikyou spotted a few young children and a man with long black hair step out of the house and head towards their landing place.

One of the young girls spoke up first, as Kikyou gathered up her things, "Oooh, it's a pretty lady doctor!"

Smiling back as she stepped down to the dusty ground, she replied, "Why thank you," Looking up to the young man, she spoke up, "So what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well Missy, that conch of a doctor is out cold. Fainted in the middle of helping my bastard of a brother out," He said, his long black braid swishing behind him.

"_So…he isn't the doctor?_" She paused, "Well then, I'd best see what I can do."

"_The doctor fainted? That's awfully strange…_"

Feeling a tug at her sleeve she looked down to the young girl, "Mr. Suikotsu sometimes gets sick feeling when he sees too much blood. It makes him feel awful because he tries to be a good doctor."

"_A doctor that's afraid of blood? That's very strange indeed._"

Walking into the house, Kikyou noted a few more children gathered about a brown-haired man that was laid out on the floor. On the nearby bed laid the injured farmer and a young black-haired girl sat at his bedside.

"How long has the doctor been out for?" She questioned.

The man spoke up, "Since we called you. He hit his head when he fell."

Sighing Kikyou looked over to the other 'patient' "And this is your brother?" She blinked, not seeing anything but a black braid as family resemblance.

"Yeah, Manten got caught when we were mustering up the cattle. The doctor was resetting his leg bone when he fainted."

Surveying the situation, Kikyou quickly sorted out a plan of action. "Okay, so he's still under a sleeping medication, I should finish this up before he awakens. As for the doctor, the head wound- did it bleed or leave a large knot?" She asked, walking over to Manten and lifting up the waylaid tools Suikotsu had left on the table.

"He just hit the back of it on the end table.  Just a small amount of blood and a small knot," One of the older girls spoke up, "We gave him a compress, bandaged it and elevated his head to keep him from getting anymore lightheaded. His pulse has remained normal."

"I see you know what you are talking about," Kikyou replied, beginning to work on sliding the bones of Manten's knee back into place.

"Yes Miss. I've been helping Mr. Suikotsu since I was seven," The dark-brown haired girl replied.

"_So these children…all stay with the doctor?_"

"I can help you if you need anything, Miss." The young brown-haired girl that had greeted her earlier spoke up.

"I suppose you have been helping Mr. Suikotsu as well then?"

"I try," She said with a smile, "Um…can I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Kikyou," She said simply.

"Oooh, that's pretty. My name's Chiyo."

"A pretty name as well," Kikyou replied, "Might I ask who it was that called in to our hospital?"

"That was me," The black-haired girl from the bedside spoke up, "Brother Hiten told me to call for help since Manten was still hurt and the doctor got hurt."

"So you're their sister?" 

"Yup, Hiten and Manten are my older brothers," She replied proudly.

"And the rest of the children?"

"We all stay here with Mr. Suikotsu," Chiyo answered.

A young boy with black hair came over and stood beside her, "Yeah, Mr. Suikotsu takes care of all of us."

Nodding in acknowledgement, the female doctor returned to the patient's leg.

----------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later, having successfully reset Manten's leg, Kikyou was beginning the task of stitching up the man's other severe cuts, some of which, she assumed were the cause of the blood that had taken out the doctor.

That's when the sound of a baby crying reached Kikyou's ears.

"Oh no, Makoto…" Chiyo said, rushing from the room.

"Tadashi, Yuuta- go with her," The elder girl said from where she knelt beside Suikotsu.

"There's a baby…."

Before Kikyou could finish her sentence, the brown-haired doctor began to stir.

"Makoto, he must be hungry…" He muttered, starting to move slightly.

"Mr. Suikotsu! Don't try to move yet!" The girl reprimanded him.

Quickly glancing to make sure that Manten was properly taken care of, Kikyou turned and went to kneel beside the other doctor.

Lifting his head into her lap, Kikyou gently felt the back of his head to assess the wound there.

"_Just a minor injury.__ Only enough to knock him out for sometime… shouldn't be any severe damage…_"

Blinking his eyes open, Suikotsu looked up- his eyes meeting with a set of dark brown ones.

Squinting, he tried to bring the blurry figure into focus, "A woman? But there's no… Am I dead?"

Kikyou couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, "No, Mr. Suikotsu. I'm a female doctor from the city. They called me in on an emergency."

"Ah! Manten!" He said, starting to sit up, but she held him down.

"No worries. I've already fixed his leg and sewn up his wounds. He's just resting now until the medicine wears off."

"Thank goodness…" Running a hand up and pushing his bangs from his eyes, he sighed, "I'm such a terrible doctor. A doctor afraid of blood… it's pathetic."

"It's quite noble that you continue this profession given such a fear," She replied.

Smiling back he was about to say something in return when the children returned.

"Don't worry Makoto; Chiyo will take care of you…" The girl said, carrying the small boy in her arms.

"Is he okay, Chiyo?" He asked.

"Mr. Suikotsu!"

"I'll be all right soon. But is Makoto okay? I heard him crying."

"_Putting the children before himself; I never knew a man could be so…_" Kikyou's thoughts were cut off when she felt a grip on her hand.

"I am so sorry about this all Miss. If there's anything at all I can do to thank you…"

Unsure why, she squeezed back in reassurance, "I was just doing my job as a doctor."

"I know. It's a thankless job, so I want you to know, I am indeed grateful." 

"Mr. Suikotsu…"

Right as he began to sit up, holding onto Kikyou's shoulder for support as she braced him, the front door was kicked open.

"Hey! Suikotsu! I brought the sake!" A young man's voice said.

A giggle came from the taller man beside him, "Looks like our friend is already having some fun."

Suikotsu looked from his two friends to his position with the lady doctor and blushed, "It's…it's not what it looks like!"

Hiten stood and walked over to the two other ranchers, "Sake? Why can't you ever get any good alcohol, Bankotsu?"

The taller man moved protectively in front of the other braided man, "Because he likes it, so back off."

"You just like it because then he gets drunk, right Jakotsu?"

Raising his fist, but being held back he yelled at Hiten, "I don't need him drunk when he's willing!"

"Hey now! There are children present!" Suikotsu spoke up, shakily standing with the assistance of Kikyou.

"Don't know why you need my sake when you can get all the beer you want from the pub in town…" Bankotsu muttered.

"He gets more than beer from her…" Jakotsu added.

"Well pardon me for being popular with the ladies," Hiten shot back.

"Who said I wanted to be popular with that?" Jakotsu said with a laugh.

"I assume these are your…friends?" Kikyou asked, amidst the racket.

Sighing, Suikotsu replied, "Yeah. That's what I call them."

"Neh Suikotsu, you need us to watch the kids so you can have fun with your lady friend tonight?" Jakotsu asked with a smirk.

The brown-haired doctor spluttered, "She's just another doctor from the city that came in to help me out."

The three men exchanged a knowing look.

Shaking his head, Suikotsu muttered, "This just hasn't been my day."

"Mr. Suikotsu!" Chiyo said coming in from the kitchen, "Makoto just spit up his food on the floor again!"

"Trust me, Miss…it's not always…" He paused, "Oh I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"It's Kikyou." She replied.

"Kikyou…" Suikotsu said thoughtfully, "It's a very lovely name."

"_What is it about him…that's different than the rest?_" Kikyou thought to herself, and quietly replied, "Thank you, Mr. Suikotsu."

-----------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 2:

Kikyou decides until Suikotsu's current patient has healed she'd best stay and assure that no more trouble befalls the brown-haired doctor. What she didn't plan on was her growing curiosity about this doctor and his kindhearted ways.


	2. Chapter 2: The Simple Things

Author's Notes: A big thanks to those of you that took the time to review. Writing about side-characters like this isn't always easy or the most popular of fanfics, but I still feel it needs to be done, so I'll continue on. Please do encourage friends to take the time to read and review this if you are enjoying it though ^^;;

Australian Slang used in this chapter:

"blue"- fight

"bail out"- leave in a huff, abandon

"larrikins"- harmless pranksters, people who enjoy themselves all the time

"blokes"- guys

"cracking onto"- hitting on someone romantically

"fair go" - a chance

"pash"- heated/passionate kiss

"dills" - idiots

"blow-in"- stranger/new comer

"dingo"- wild dog in the outback. 

As always- if you take the time to read, please take the time to review ^^

------------------------------------------------------------

~ Chapter 2: The Simple Things ~

Moving him slowly, Kikyou looked down the hallway of the farmhouse trying to decide which room was that of the brown-haired doctor she was helping.

Noting her thoughtful gaze, Suikotsu pieced together what was going on and spoke up, "My room is the one at the end of the hallway."

"Oh. Thank you," She replied, a bit surprised that he was coherent enough to realize where she wanted to take him.

As she helped him down the hallway, the three "friends" could be heard in the main room.

"Suikotsu, don't you worry about the kids, I'm sure we can think up some excuse for any noises coming from your bedroom," Hiten said with a smirk.

The brown-haired doctor sighed and quietly remarked to Kikyou, "I don't get out much since I have the kids to look after. The three of them once had a bet I'd never have a woman in my life until Inori or Chiyo grew up."

"That's awfully cruel of them to taunt you when you are being so serious about your job," She replied.

Suikotsu shrugged, "They don't mean any harm. No reason to get in a blue over it."

Jakotsu's voice was heard next, "Yeah, plus sometimes _laying down with someone else can make you feel a lot better, isn't that right Bankotsu?"_

The shorter of the two braided men frowned, "Jakotsu…"

"What?" His taller companion said innocently.

Glaring back down the hall towards the commotion, Suikotsu muttered, "But if they keep it up, I might have to bail out on the larrikins."

Kikyou just smiled slightly. Despite their rather vulgar implications, she could tell that the three men did care a lot about the well being of their rather reserved and serious-minded friend.

"No worries, Mr. Suikotsu. Once I get you safely laid down, I'll make sure they don't cause any trouble while Manten is healing and the children are about."

"Thank you, Miss Kikyou," He smiled to her as the door to his room was pushed open.

Looking about the room, the city doctor noted the quaint little eccentricities of life in the bush. The wooden-framed bed had what Kikyou assumed to be a hand-made quilt laid out on it, the pattern simplistic yet lovely. The room had just a small nightstand to one side and a few pieces of the childrens' artwork taped to the walls.

Helping him to his bedside, she paused and pulled back the blanket.

"That won't be necessary until later tonight," He remarked.

She glared, automatically getting the wrong idea.

Suikotsu raised his hands in innocence, "I meant it's too warm for a quilt now- but when it gets colder at night, then I'll need it!"

"Oh. Pardon the misunderstanding."

"It's quite all right, with those blokes in the other room making such a fuss, it's no wonder that you took it that way," Suikotsu replied, wincing a bit as his head brushed the pillow.

"Should I fetch another pillow for you?" She questioned.

"No. Manten and the children will need theirs just as much. No worries, I'll be all right."

Nodding, Kikyou headed back for the door, "I'd best go keep an eye on the patient."

"Thanks again, Miss Kikyou."

She gave a smile and a quick nod before leaving the room and heading back down the hallway.

-------------------------------

Back in the main room, the three friends still stood discussing the situation.

"Hey Hiten, why aren't you cracking onto her yet?" Jakotsu asked with a nudge.

"Eh, she's too withdrawn for me. Plus, the bloke needs a fair go at one of his type," He replied with a shrug.

"So I take it you're still paying off your tab with Miss Kaguya?" Bankotsu questioned with a smirk.

Hiten glared, "I am not paying off my tab with…" He paused as Kikyou walked past him and into the kitchen, and rephrased himself, "with…_that."_

"Then again, he did have a fairly large tab last time we were in with him," Jakotsu remarked to the side.

"Well surely he wouldn't be letting the woman be the dominate one in the relationship. So it has to be the tab issue," Bankotsu whispered back to Jakotsu with a smirk.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Hiten stammered.

The two ranchers narrowed their eyes on him, Jakotsu finally speaking up, "We saw that pash she pinned you in last week. You were up against that bar and ready to be…."

Kikyou walked up behind them and cleared her throat, causing all three to start. 

"If you gentlemen wouldn't mind, there are young children present."

Hiten looked to Jakotsu, "He started it."

"You're the one denying it!" He retorted.

"We at least I'm not sleeping with my best fri-"

Jakotsu picked him up by his shirt, "What have I told you about bringing that up?"

Bankotsu placed a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder, "Calm down, he's just upset."

"I'm not having him insult you!"

Kikyou sighed, "_Three dills if I ever saw any. They act just like brothers, but I know they aren't related. Is that what living out this far from it all does for a community?_"

Seeing Chiyo walk up beside her, the female doctor smiled, "Is the baby all right?"

"No worries, Miss. Tadashi and Yuuta helped me clean up the kitchen."

She nodded in reply.

"Don't mind these three; Miss. Mr. Bankotsu and Mr. Jakotsu are always teasing Mr. Hiten about Miss Kaguya."

"Oh?" Kikyou questioned, wondering how much these poor young children had seen or heard with Suikotsu's friends around. 

Chiyo nodded, "Ever since Mr. Hiten started staying late after the bar closed, they knew he was..."

Hiten placed a hand on the child's shoulder, "Now Chiyo, why don't we leave out the details okay?"

"But Mr. Suikotsu said it was perfectly okay as long as you and Miss Kaguya loved each other. That's why people that love each other do, right? Like Mr. Jakotsu and Mr. Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu coughed; a light pink tinge showing through his tanned skin. 

Kikyou's eye twitched very slightly, "_Life out here is so…laid back."_

Chiyo looked to the adults' reactions and blinked in confusion, "What's wrong? I mean, I gave Yuuta a kiss once on the cheek…that's….not bad is it?"

The three men sighed, and Kikyou rubbed at her temples, "_Okay so not quite as bad as I thought…"_

"No, Chiyo. It's all right if you wish to kiss someone. Just wait until you're a bit older before anything else, okay?" Kikyou answered the girls question since the three ranchers seemed to all be caught up in their embarrassment.

"As for you three," She continued standing, "You should just be grateful that's all she's figured out."

Leveling a cold glare, the three nodded their understanding to Kikyou's words.

"Ah! Manten!" The young black-haired girl said, noticing her older brother beginning to come out of the anesthetic. 

"So..Souten?" The larger man asked, looking over to the bedside.

"Yay! Hiten! Manten's okay!" The girl yelled out, causing Hiten to rush over that way.

"Hey there bro, how you feeling," He asked sitting on the arm of the chair Souten occupied.

"Well my head's still a little fuzzy and my leg…" He halted on seeing Kikyou approaching, "Mate, who's the blow-in? She one of yours?"

Hiten's cocky grin spread, yet he shrugged, "Just a lady doctor that came in to help you out since Suikotsu went and fainted."

"So she's free game?" He whispered back.

Laughing Hiten nodded, knowing how much his younger brother was looking for someone.

"Souten- can you get me a brush- my hairs have gotten crooked," Manten whispered to his younger sister before plastering a wide grin on his face as Kikyou walked up to the bedside.

"Ah, Manten, correct?"

"Oh yes, Missy, that's correct."

"Your leg should be stiff for a bit, we'll have to put it in a splint of some sort. Other than that, you just have a few minor stitches."

"Thank you very much, Missy. I'm certain thanks to your capable hands that I'll heal in no time," Manten replied, taking the brush from Souten and casually brushing the three hairs that stood atop his head.

Kikyou was about to reply when she felt a tug at her sleeve, "Miss Kikyou?"

"_Oh, it's one of the boys…_"

"Yes…um…"

"It's Yuuta, Miss," The black-haired boy answered.

"Okay, Yuuta. What is it?"

"Mr. Jakotsu said there was some steak in the refrigerator that he's willing to fix up for lunch."

"All right, tell him that would be nice," Kikyou said, hoping that the tall black-haired man wouldn't make too much of a mess in the kitchen.

"Oh that reminds me, you ever find out what happened to that missing cow?" Hiten asked, turning back towards the other two ranchers.

"Nah. We're thinking a dingo got ahold of it. There's been no trace of it for days," Jakotsu replied.

"That's awfully strange still. You think you'd find its bones at least."

Getting caught up in the conversation, Yuuta looked over to them, "Do you think it was a UFO?"

Hiten laughed, "No, Yuuta. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Mr. Bankotsu said it might have been the other day."

Hiten and Jakotsu turned to look at the braided-man in question.

"What? I was…just joking with him," Bankotsu said nervously, then he turned towards the kitchen, "So uh…let's get lunch started."

-----------------------------------------------------

Back in the confines of his bedroom, Suikotsu laid listening to the sounds of the others talking in the other room.

It was then that a light knock was heard on his door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Suikotsu?" Chiyo asked, tentatively peeking her head in.

"Oh Chiyo, come on in," He spoke up on seeing the young girl.

"You weren't sleeping, were you?" She questioned.

"Nah, as long as those ranchers are all here I doubt it'll be quiet enough to sleep. Plus, given my injury, it's probably for the best if I stay awake as long as possible."

She nodded and crawled up onto the bed next to him, "I'm glad you're okay, Mr. Suikotsu."

"I'm just glad none of you children were hurt. How's Makoto?"

"He's taking a nap. We got the kitchen cleaned up for now and Mr. Jakotsu and Mr. Bankotsu said they'd fix up some of the steak for lunch."

"And Manten?"

"He just woke up and since he's brushing his hair and talking funny to Miss Kikyou, I think he's fine."

Suikotsu laughed, "He should be nicer to her, given that she's the one that helped him."

"Are you jealous Mr. Suikotsu?"

"Jealous? Of what?" He asked, blinking.

"That Mr. Manten likes Miss Kikyou too."

"Manten likes anything that Hiten hasn't already set eyes on, Chiyo. Don't worry about it."

"Well…Miss Kikyou is awfully nice. She'd be lots of help if she stayed around here."

Suikotsu reached out a hand and placed it on the young girl's shoulder, "Chiyo, I have you and the other children to help me. Miss Kikyou has her job in the city to be worried about."

"But, wouldn't you like it if she stayed? You do think she's nice don't you?"

"She's very nice, but Chiyo…"

"Mr. Jakotsu has Mr. Bankotsu, Mr. Hiten has Miss Kaguya and Mr. Manten keeps trying to find someone. I just thought that you'd want someone to love too," Chiyo replied with a nervous smile as she jumped down off the bed.

Walking to the door, she paused, "And I think she likes you too, Mr. Suikotsu."

Pushing the door open, the young girl made her way down the hallway, not noticing that the female doctor she spoke of was standing inside the doorway of the neighboring room.

"Someone to love, eh?" She murmured to herself,_ "Is that what I'm looking for too? Or has what happened in the past killed that dream of mine?_"

"Miss Kikyou?" Suikotsu's voice came from inside the room, and she felt she had no choice but to listen to it.

"Yes. It's me, Mr. Suikotsu," Pushing the door open, she smiled slightly, "I was just checking on Makoto."

"Do you…have a moment to talk?" He asked after a second's hesitation.

Afraid this was about what she'd overheard, she paused, "…about what, Mr. Suikotsu?"

"I just wanted to speak with you about Manten's injuries, so…I can attend to them properly when…when you go back home."

Walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, Kikyou couldn't help but note the slight change of tone when he spoke of her leaving, "_Despite it all- his friends, and these children…he really is quite lonely underneath it all._"

Suikotsu looked up to her, catching her quick glance out the window and the emotions it held, "_Is it really that lonely in the city too? Ironic isn't, Miss Kikyou? To be surrounded by people yet, seemingly alone._"

Gathering a bit of courage, he reached over and took her hand, "There's no need to be tense here. We're all family, or at least try to be."

She nodded her understanding and looked back out the window, the light breeze blowing the dust across the rugged earth, "It's beautiful, in its own simplistic way."

"Indeed it is," Suikotsu replied; but his gaze was on the lady doctor instead.

------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 3:

Life begins to edge its way back towards normal as the sun begins to set, but a winter thunderstorm could leave them all in a predicament that you can never be quite ready for- an outback flood.


	3. Chapter 3: The Brewing Storm

Author's Notes: First off, since one of my reviewers felt the need to address it. Given the Japanese speech formatting, Kikyo or Kikyou is equally correct. They are both the same thing, and technically, neither is wrong. The American version chose on all the names where this was the case to drop the 'u' but that doesn't make it incorrect. That was a choice by the *American* company, not by the original Japanese company or Takahashi.

All right. More story…and hopefully, more people will give this a chance and read it. 

Aussie Slang used in this chapter:

"Larrikin"- harmless prankster.

"lobbing in"- dropping in/checking in on someone

"wowser"- spoilsport

"right"- sometimes used in place of "okay" like "it's right mate"

"swag"- rolled up bedding, Aussie-style sleeping bag of sorts

"prezzy"- present/gift

"beaut"- fantastic/great person or thing

Please take the time to read and review!

---------------------------------------------------

~ Chapter 3: The Brewing Storm ~

Suikotsu smiled, as he and the lady doctor just sat in silence appreciating the beauty that they'd rarely got to lay eyes on.

Kikyou turned to look at him, her mouth opening as she was about to speak when a loud crash from the other room startled them both.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu's voice exclaimed from the direction of the kitchen.

"What?"

"Don't stick your hand down my pants when I'm trying to cook!"

Her eyes widening, Kikyou slowly turned her head towards Suikotsu who was only able to stammer out a single thought.

"Please don't let Jakotsu find my ap…."

"Oooh, Bankotsu put this apron on."

Sighing, Suikotsu released his grip on Kikyou's hand, "You'd best go calm them down before Jakotsu gets any more worked up."

Nodding she stood and went to the door, "Just rest, Mr. Suikotsu. I'll get the larrikins in line."

Her smile for the other doctor twisted into a cool frown as she turned her gaze towards the ruckus in the kitchen.

Noting the children gathered around Manten, she silently thanked the gods that they weren't witnessing the hi-jinks of the two other ranchers.

Walking into the doorway of the kitchen, Kikyou's hands were set firm on her hips as she leveled the two with a cold glare.

"Gentlemen, I don't believe Mr. Suikotsu would want you two doing _that_ type of eating in his kitchen." She remarked on seeing Jakotsu having the shorter man pinned down on the tabletop.

Jakotsu stood up and shrugged, "Okay okay…I'll save it for later."

Frowning with irritation and attempting to hide his blush, Bankotsu sat up and straightened his clothing, "Jakotsu. I told you this wasn't the time for this."

"He didn't mind last time we used his table!" His companion retorted, "He probably just didn't want the lady upset…." Walking over to the counter, he muttered under his breath, "Damn women- always ruining my fun."

Kikyou rubbed at her temples, "_When the others said people out here were more 'lively' they weren't joking."_

"Miss Kikyou!" The girl's voice drew her out of her thoughts as she looked down and saw Chiyo standing there.

"Oh, what is it Chiyo?"

"We gotta tell Mr. Suikotsu, this is important!" She said, tugging Kikyou towards the hallway.

"What's wrong? What must we tell him?"

"Mr. Manten says it's gonna rain! Mr. Suikotsu's gotta get into town and get supplies."

Kikyou paused, "Just because Manten says it's going to rain?"

"Yeah, he said his hairs tingled. That means it's gonna rain."

Having heard of the farmers and their sometimes unique methods for predicting the weather, Kikyou began to assume that this was just something Suikotsu humored the children with given that they all seemed fond of the other ranchers.

Following the young girl down the hallway, Kikyou once again found herself outside Suikotsu's bedroom as the child knocked.

"Mr. Suikotsu?"

"Chiyo? Go on, come in."

Seeing the girl enter with Kikyou close behind, he shook his head as he looked to the young child, "Chiyo, if Miss Kikyou was busy you shouldn't have bothered her."

"No! It's important!" She said, jumping up onto the bed, "Mr. Manten said it's going to rain, so you've got to get supplies."

Kikyou looked over to the other doctor, expecting to see a calm smile as he told the girl not to worry, but what she saw, was quite different.

Frowning thoughtfully, Suikotsu leveled her with a serious gaze, "Miss Kikyou, based on my condition, am I up to going into town this afternoon?"

"Mr. Suikotsu…"

Realizing she wasn't used to basing decisions on rancher's lore, he decided to explain, "It might seem silly, but—well in all the years I've been out here, Manten's never been wrong once. It's too much of a coincidence to just ignore it."

Nodding in understanding, she walked over towards his bedside, "Well, unless it's swollen more, the knot you had wasn't all that bad. But I'll check it again just in case."

Sitting him up, she cradled his chin in her palm as she inspected the small bump on the back of his head.

"It seems to be going down, so I'd say give it a few hours- if you can spare that time before venturing out," She said, leaning his head back upright, yet still subconsciously holding onto his face.

Reaching up and clasping her hand where it rested on his cheek, Suikotsu smiled, "Thank you for understanding Miss Kikyou. I just don't want the children being stuck out here without supplies if the rain is torrential… I'll make sure to either go with Hiten or Jakotsu and Bankotsu, just in case my injury begins to become an issue again."

"That would probably be a good idea."

"Why don't you kiss him and then it'll be all better?" Chiyo piped up from her position by the foot of the bed, impish smirk on her face.

Blushing at the suggestion, Suikotsu spluttered and withdrew his hand from Kikyou's "Now Chiyo, you…you don't need to be telling us how to handle an injury…"

Kikyou couldn't repress the soft smile that came to her face, "_He's so innocent. Like there's not a speck of evil tainting his heart at all…_" 

"You'll have to pardon her, Miss Kikyou….she's just thinking that…that…well when the children get hurt, you know you…you say you can…can kiss it away…and…and…"

Looking back at the young girl, Kikyou noted her nodding- as if to push her onward, "W_ell, it wouldn't hurt much, would it? It'll make the child happy, and that's what matters…_"

Suikotsu continued, still trying to formulate a logical reasoning for Chiyo's request, as Kikyou placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He froze, blinking as Kikyou turned and took Chiyo's hand.

"Come on Chiyo; let's go make sure Mr. Jakotsu and Mr. Bankotsu are actually cooking in the kitchen instead of goofing off…"

Turning and smiling at the still shocked Suikotsu, Chiyo replied, "Okay, Miss Kikyou."

-------------------------------------------------

The afternoon passed by fairly uneventfully. Well, to Suikotsu it was normal, to Kikyou it was a whole new side of the outback.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu had finally finished lunch, and it was only after strict orders from the visiting lady doctor that Jakotsu agreed not to have Bankotsu for dessert while in the household.

Manten, after hearing about Kikyou's "kiss of life" to Suikotsu was determined to get one himself, and was doing a fairly bad job of acting sicker than he was.

Needless to say, the black-haired woman was not even remotely amused by him or his acting skills.

As the sun began to set on the horizon, Suikotsu was once again up and about and making sure he was properly prepared to venture into town with Hiten.

Refusing to even touch the horrid "sake" that Bankotsu had brought, the other braided-haired rancher insisted that he be the one to go into town and get some decent alcohol.

With a knowing smirk, Bankotsu and Jakotsu noted that he probably owed Kaguya for some debts on his tab.

Suikotsu stood with the two in front of him, listing off things to be careful about, "Okay so remember: feed Makoto only with the smaller jars; he'll get sick during the night if he eats too much. Tadashi is allergic to any kinda of nuts- peanuts, cashews, walnuts, coconuts. Kiyoshi doesn't like to eat his vegetables so bribe him with pudding for dessert. Ichiru is lactose intolerant, so be careful what you give her. And Inori, Chiyo and Yuuta all need extra portions since they're a bit older."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "Okay Mom, the babysitters can handle it. Calm down."

"What does he normally do with the children when he goes for supplies?" Kikyou questioned.

Bankotsu shrugged, "The same thing he is now- makes us watch them after giving us the same list as he always does."

Making his way over to her side, Suikotsu placed his hand on her shoulder, "I won't be long at Miss Kikyou. Thank you again for understanding my situation."

"No worries."

The both stood in silence for a moment before he pulled away and headed for the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about two hours, Suikotsu estimated as he walked down Gill Street, his arms full of bags.

"_I didn't intend to take this long, but…I had to convince them to lower the prices a little so I could afford enough for the children…_"

Loading the last of his supplies into the back of Hiten's truck and making sure the camper shell was attached securely, he closed it up and glanced up at the sky. On seeing the ominous black clouds moving towards their location, he knew they were going to be in for some bad weather.

Tugging his coat around him against the wind, and holding his hat down, Suikotsu made his way over to the pub. Pushing on the door, he felt some resistance, and then figuring it was just a chair to keep the door closed against the wind, he pushed harder and made his way inside.

"Hiten, we'd better be…." He paused then with a deep blush turned back towards the door. "Sor...sorry…"

He heard Kaguya laugh lightly to herself, "Looks like we have a visitor Hiten."

"Yeah yeah, get off me so I can grab my jeans, okay?" The rancher muttered.

"Aww, what's the matter?" She mocked, climbing down, "Upset that you got caught?"

"Upset that I got caught in that position," He retorted sliding off the top of the bar and snatching up his boxers from where they laid strewn on some of the bottles behind the bar.

"And here I thought you were a man of the world," She said with a 'hmph.'

"Hey- if Bankotsu or Jakotsu get word of this I am never living it down."

"Don…don't worry, Hiten. I won't tell them you were…on the bottom," Suikotsu managed to stammer out.

Kaguya's laughter echoed off the walls of the empty pub, "Is that what this is about? Have to be a man and keep up your reputation and all?"

Hiten frowned and begrudgingly handed Kaguya her shirt, "I just don't want people to think that I've lost my touch."

She paused in fixing her shirt and grabbed him by the chin, "Oh you haven't lost your touch at all…you just enjoy mine more…."

"Hey now!"

"Admit it, I'm better," Kaguya said haughtily.

"No way, you admit I'm better!" Hiten retorted.

"You wouldn't know half you do if wasn't for me!"

"Ha! I think you're confused, you learned from me!"

"Um…pardon the interruption but…uh…from the looks of it, you're both…err…quite…skilled," The brown-haired doctor intervened. 

Sighing Kaguya straightened her hair, "You want a pint, wowser?"

"That…that won't be necessary," He replied.

Hiten walked over and placed a hand on Suikotsu's shoulder, causing him to start, "Ah, come on- it's right now mate." Walking him over to the bar, the braided rancher finished pulling his shirt on, "Whatcha lobbing in on me for though?"

"It seems Manten was right. There's a storm brewing out there, and I figured we'd best be getting back to the house," Suikotsu replied, shooting a glance towards the windows even though the curtains obstructed his view.

Nodding as he sat down on a barstool and snatched up the glass Kaguya had just sat down, Hiten remarked, "I see. I thought that wind was starting to sound nasty out there."

Sitting down a glass in front of Suikotsu, Kaguya pushed it towards him, "So I hear you have a lady doctor staying at your place…"

Hesitating in taking the glass, he finally complied as she mouthed to him that it was only water.

"Well…um…it's not as interesting as what you might take it as. She's just there since I fainted during fixing up Manten's leg," Suikotsu replied, after taking a sip.

"Ah, don't worry. If you need to know anything about making a woman happy, just ask me."

Hiten choked on his beer, "Oh that's bull…"

Kaguya stuck her nose in the air, "And here I was about to say that one of those things included having a skilled, handsome swag-mate."

Looking at her suspiciously, the black-haired man caught the glint in her eyes that meant she was genuine in her words. 

"_Either she's telling the truth, or…she really wants at go at it tonight._"

"Well Suikotsu, you think you can drive back on your own? I mean with this weather and all I'd best stay here with this beaut and make sure she's safe," Hiten remarked, smirking.

"If you're trying to suck up to me, Hiten. It's not working. You didn't even bring me a prezzy this time."

"Oh shove it Kaguya; not this prezzy shit again!"

"So you're going to stay here, Hiten?" Suikotsu questioned, interrupting the little quarrel.

"Yeah…why? You wanna stay too and have some fun?"

"Uh…no. I was thinking it might be best to call ahead and let the others know I'm headed back. With this weather being as it is, the children might be worried."

Nodding Hiten reached over and grabbed up the phone, and lifting it from behind the bar and handing the receiver to Suikotsu, after playfully swatting the cord towards Kaguya's backside. She smirked, then gave a quick wink back at Hiten.

Dialing, the brown-haired man waited for an answer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The voice of Inori came over the phone.

"Ah, Inori. I'm just calling to let you all know I'm headed back now, so don't worry. And Hiten's going to stay here in town."

"Okay Mr. Suikotsu. I'll let Miss Kikyou and the others know you're headed back and Hiten's settling his tab."

"Err…" He paused, the children had been around Bankotsu and Jakotsu too much, "Thanks Inori. Bye."

Sighing in relief that they were aware of his safety, the doctor stood and made for the door.

"I suppose I'll be going then."

"You might need the keys," Hiten remarked, standing and searching his pockets, "Damn, where are they?"

"Um…these?" Kaguya spoke up pulling the key ring from her shirt's pocket.

"I'm not asking," Suikotsu muttered.

Taking them from her, Hiten tossed them over to the doctor

"Be careful with her, she's all Manten has."

Smiling slightly, he nodded, "I'll be careful with the truck. Stay safe you two…goodbye."

----------------------------------------------

It had been a good three hours since Suikotsu's call to the house and yet no sign of him. The rain had begun to fall steadily and everyone was beginning to get worried.

"I'm going out after him," Kikyou finally said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Missy."

"If you're worried, let us two go look for him. At least we know the roads," Jakotsu said coming up behind Bankotsu.

"I am quite capable of handling myself. I don't head an entire hospital for the hell of it," She leveled a cold glare.

"Touchy…."

"Just lend me your truck and tell me where to drive," Kikyou said, sticking her hand out to get the keys.

"But Miss…"

"Honestly, it's very possible that he's had a flare up of his troubles from the injury earlier. If that's the case, he might have driven himself into…well into whatever the outback has for a ditch."

"It's just outback. No ditches," Bankotsu explained.

"Whatever. He might have gotten himself severely injured and if that's truly the situation, he'll require immediate medical treatment- something neither of you two can do."

"She's got a point."

"Why are you siding with her?" Jakotsu spluttered on seeing Bankotsu agreeing.

"Also, I feel that I should leave the patient and the children under the care of two capable…well, two people. Just in the instance of any troubles."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," The taller man said while looking to the side with a 'hmph.'

"Miss Kikyou, will you be safe driving out in this weather?" Chiyo asked walking over.

"I've driven in rush hour in Sydney, this will be nothing," Looking to Bankotsu and Jakotsu she continued, "Now, if you would please hand over the keys and instruct me how to get to where Suikotsu might be…or shall I pull out the anesthetic?"

The two quickly obliged and took her out to the truck, showing her the road to take and instructing her how to the use the VHF radio if she needed to call back in case of an emergency.

Climbing into the driver's seat, she offered them a smile, "Sorry for the trouble, mates, but I don't want him stuck out there in serious condition."

Shutting the door and starting off down the "poor excuse for a road" as she put it, her mind was constantly thinking of only one thing.

"_Please let Mr. Suikotsu be all right…_"

----------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 4: 

Kikyou has driven out down the outback roads in search of the missing Suikotsu, but with the rain only increasing and the roads not exactly more than dirt, she might find herself reliving a painful memory from her childhood. 


	4. Chapter 4: Weathering the Weather

Author's Notes: Well, even though this story is about Suikotsu and Kikyou, this chapter also gives due time to our other cast members since this is really a story about life and trust overall. But no worries, we still find out where our dear brown-haired doctor has gotten off to. ^^

The song that they sing during this is "Rendezvous" by the Australian rock band, "The Choirboys"- probably one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands ^^;

The "singing" is indicated with ~lyrics~

Aussie Slang used in this chapter:

"muck"- a stuck-up/conceited person

"luv"- a friendly, yet endearing term for a woman

"bastard"- sometimes used as an endearing term

"conch"- a conscientious person. Somebody who would rather work or study than go out and enjoy themselves

As always- please read, review and enjoy ^^

------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 4: Weathering the Weather~

Kikyou kept her hands firmly gripped on the steering wheel as she attempted to drive down the dirt road that was merely a small partition of raised ground about a foot at the most from the rest of the outback.

"_How these people live like this is still an amazing feat to me…_" She thought to herself, turning up the windshield wipers another notch.

The amount of rain the clouds were allowing down onto the dry earth was slowly increasing, and as Kikyou noted, it was becoming harder and harder to see through it.

Being as the sun had already set, the only light on the rural road was the flicker of lightening in the distance and the headlights of the truck tracing out the path she drove on. And for someone unfamiliar with the lands, it was of no assistance at all.

Looking at the mileage gauge, she estimated she was almost half-way into town based on the distance Bankotsu and Jakotsu had told her.

"_And still no sign of him…_" 

Squinting out through the fogged windows, she scanned the dark landscape for any indication of where he could be.

-------------------------------------------

Back in town, Hiten and Kaguya paused in their activities as the lights flickered and went out, accompanied with a loud crash of thunder.

"Well, damn," Hiten cursed.

"What's the matter? It's not like we needed the lights..." Kaguya said with a shrug.

"_Maybe because I like looking at your pretty…_" He cut his thoughts short.

Focusing his eyes in a direction away from the warm presence of Kaguya, he wished his somewhat sentimental thought away.

Feeling her hand cupping his chin, he turned back towards her, barely able to make out her form in the darkened pub.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Just something one of the doctor's kids said getting to me."

Unseen in the dark, she quirked an eyebrow, "And what pray tell was that?"

His mind drifted back to Chiyo's innocent words, "_But Mr. Suikotsu said it was perfectly okay as long as you and Miss Kaguya loved each other. That's what people that love each other do, right?"_

Smirking to himself, he resolved it, "_Heh, love- yeah right. I'm better than that sentimental mush."_

He leaned towards Kaguya, pressing his lips against hers forcefully in hopes it would make her forget her pending question. 

But, the braided-man wouldn't be so lucky this day.

"Hiten."

"Hmm?"

"Answer my question _now_," She said increasing her grip on his arm.

"Eh, it was just some random crap about only people who loved each other acting like this…you know how kids are. They don't know anything."

Kaguya paused, her expression of irritation fading into one of mild shock and whether her ego would admit it or not, her heartbeat did fluctuate.

She leaned in and gave a light peck to his lips and then turned to whisper in his ear, "If you dare propose to me with a diamond less than two karats you'll regret it, got that Hiten?"

He blinked, "Kaguya…?"

Resting her head under his chin she replied, "Okay okay, one and a half karats, but you're not getting it any lower than that. I have my reputation too."

Placing his hand on her back he stared up in the direction of the ceiling, "You're a muck, luv."

"Same to you, bastard."

The two laid like that, enjoying the silence until a light tapping at the door could be heard.

"Is that someone knocking?" Hiten questioned aloud.

"Who the hell would be out in this shit?" Kaguya commented.

"Miss Kaguya! Miss Kaguya are you in there?" The voice called through the door.

The bar-owner sighed, and felt around, "Hiten, where's your shirt?"

"_My_ shirt?"

"Do you really think we're going to find every article of clothing we need in the dark? At least we can cover up with that."

Reaching about, yet careful not to make Kaguya lose her balance from where she laid on top of him, Hiten felt around for his shirt.

"Found it!" She said, pulling the shirt around her and laying back down so it partially covered Hiten as well, "Come in, you aren't interrupting…_much_."

The door swung open, the drenched figure covering their eyes as they stepped in.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Out at the farmhouse, things weren't fairing much better as the storm's intensity increased, the power having gone out there as well.

In the darkened room all the children had gathered around where Jakotsu sat with Bankotsu on the floor, several blankets being shared amongst them all.

"Mr. Bankotsu, do you think that ghosts will come out now that it's dark?" Yuuta asked from beside him.

"Why, did you…feel a chill down your spine or something?" He replied.

"No. Just curious- is that how you know a ghost is nearby?"

"Oh, more than a ghost can put a chill down your spine…." Jakotsu whispered, giving a playful bite to Bankotsu's earlobe.

"Hey! Not with the kids here!"

"Well it's not like they can see anything…"

"Jakotsu!"

"Are Mr. Jakotsu and Mr. Bankotsu 'making love,' Mr. Manten?" Yuuta asked, looking in the direction of the bed the injured rancher laid on.

"Nah, they aren't making enough noise yet. But if they do, come and sit over this way," He mumbled in reply.

"Okay, Mr. Manten."

"What's…'making love'?" Ichiru questioned.

"See- now we've got the kids asking things!" Bankotsu muttered towards his companion.

Before any of the adults could speak up, Chiyo decided to answer, "Mr. Suikotsu told me that when you really really love someone and want to do stuff other than kiss them then you 'make love' with them. And then you have kids."  
  


"Mr. Jakotsu- are you and Mr. Bankotsu going to have kids now?" Tadashi questioned.

"You can only have kids if you're a girl- stupid!" Souten piped in.

"Then what will Mr. Bankotsu and Mr. Jakotsu have?" Kiyoshi inquired.

The room fell silent, as a loud thunder crash cut off anyone who was attempting to answer and caused most of the children to huddle towards Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

Pulling Chiyo into his lap, Jakotsu frowned, "That baby still sleeping after all this?"

She nodded, and looked to Makoto who was still sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Yuuta, who had climbed into Bankotsu's lap leaned over, "I wish I could sleep through this…hey, Mr. Bankotsu- can you sing something?"

"Sing?"

"Yeah, Mr. Suikotsu always sings us something to calm us down."

"Like what?"

"By that one band you guys like," Yuuta explained, helping Kiyoshi up next to him.

"That rock band," Inori clarified.

"Oh that group, well- I suppose we could sing something, right- Jakotsu?"

"I suppose," He said with a shrug, "What song?"

"What about 'Rendezvous'?"

"Okay, but you kids better go to sleep then."

Unseen in the dark, all the children nodded in agreement as the two young ranchers began the song.

~Yes I had a dream, like a million kids from my home town.~ 

~We found love on dirty streets, if I knew then what I know now.~ Jakotsu sang, joining him.

~From discotheque to home, there was no place left for us to go. Now we're on the road to our rendezvous. With nothing- there's nothing to lose.~

And as the two began the chorus, another person somewhere else was humming the same tune.

------------------------------------------------

On the way home, a lone truck was stuck in the mud that used to be the road. Humming to himself and trying to stay awake, Suikotsu was obviously a bit surprised when he saw a set of headlights headed in his direction.

The surprise quickly turned to panic though, as he realized that in the dark night the oncoming truck couldn't see him.

Jamming the key in the ignition and turning on the lights to his truck, he closed his eyes and hoped they saw him in time.

The other truck slammed on the breaks, mud sloshing up into the air as they came to a stop at the last moment.

Quickly unlocking his door, the brown-haired doctor rushed over, recognizing the truck as Bankotsu's.

"Are you all…." He paused on seeing the black-haired female emerge from the driver's side, "Miss Kikyou…"

She smiled slightly, "Mr. Suikotsu. Thank goodness, we were all worried."

"What are you doing out here alone? You shouldn't be out here by yourself!" He said, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You hadn't come back yet, so we thought perhaps your injury had caused an issue."

He sighed, "And since you're the doctor, you took it upon yourself to come out here just in case I needed immediate care," Suikotsu replied, his mind understanding the doctor's logic in it.

"What happened?" She asked looking about and not seeing why he was delayed.

"It's stuck in the mud," He said pointing back towards the truck, "And with the clouds overhead the VHF radio frequencies are all scattered."

"You were just going to sit out here and wait for someone to come by?" 

"Pretty much. Though I would have rather it been someone aside from you, Miss Kikyou. It's not safe to be out in this weather."

"I can handle myself, Mr. Suikotsu," Looking over at it, and figuring it wouldn't take more than just a push, she continued, "Now- shall we get that truck unstuck?"

"But…"

"The children are worried, so let's just hurry back," She said, walking over towards it.

Putting the truck into neutral, Suikotsu began to try and push at it from behind as the rain continued its deluge from above.

Finally, hoping a little added strength might help, Kikyou left the car's steering to its own devices and went out into the weather to help the other doctor.

"Miss Kikyou?"

"I've handled heart transplant surgery; I can handle a little rain," She said firmly on seeing his worried face.

And with that, they both began to push, and the rain still fell.

It had been several minutes and it was beginning to become clear that the truck was definitely not moving anywhere at all.

Looking over at Kikyou's now equally drenched form; Suikotsu averted his eyes on noting what the water had done to her white collared shirt.

"You…didn't bring a coat?" He asked.

"No. I didn't pack one."

Removing his own jacket, he draped it around her shoulders.

"Mr. Suikotsu?"

"You don't want to catch a cold," He said, wiping a smudge of splattered mud from her cheek.

She nodded, "Shall we just take the other truck back?"

"Yeah, we can come get Hiten's truck in the morning when the rain lets up," Suikotsu replied, walking alongside her back to the other truck.

Climbing in to the seats, Kikyou buckled herself in and turned the key. The truck lurched, and the whirring sound of tires without traction reached their ears.

"Don't tell me…" She muttered.

"I believe the excess rain…well…"

"So they're both stuck."

"Basically…yes, Miss Kikyou."

Kikyou frowned. She wasn't fond of this type of weather and being stuck literally in the middle of nowhere in such weather was not her cup of tea.

That's when she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Mr. Suikotsu…?"

He turned his face away, and replied, "It gets awfully cold out here at night, I was just…afraid you'd get chilled."

Figuring that the least she could do since he'd given her his coat was to share what warmth she could, she leaned back into the loose embrace.

Just as it seemed the rain was beginning to die down, a loud crash announced another problem.

"Um…Miss Kikyou?"

"Yes, Mr. Suikotsu?"

"Well…I don't want to cause unnecessary worry, but…I believe a storm is going to move through."

"_A storm.__ Great._" She thought, uneasy memories seeping back into her mind.

That's when she felt him pull her closer, "I know, I'm just a conch of a doctor but…well, don't worry, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, Miss Kikyou."

She blinked; her brain at first not registering her own reaction. 

"_Why do I…trust those words?_"

Leaning her head over against his chest, she replied, "Thank you, Mr. Suikotsu."

--------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 5:

Being trapped out in the middle of the outback is one thing, but with the rain continuing to fall and the threat of flooding rising, things aren't looking so good. It doesn't help that rain and storms just stirs up some troubled memories from Kikyou's past and now she'll have to rely on Suikotsu's words that he'll be the one to keep her safe.


	5. Chapter 5 Someone to Count on

Author's Notes: Major thanks to all of you that take the time to review. It means a lot to me as I work through this little tale. This time, we get a little more with good ole Hiten and Kaguya and we find out just why Kikyou's not too happy about the brewing storms.

Aussie slang:

"prezzy"- gift/present

"In the nuddy"- naked

"conch" - a conscientious person. Somebody who would rather work or study than go out and enjoy themselves

"brasserie" – a place that serves cheap food and alcoholic beverages

Japanese words:

"Tennyou"- celestial maiden. What Kaguya was a "fake" one of in the 2nd Movie.

As always- read, review and enjoy ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 5- Someone to Count on ~

The dark haired woman squinted her eyes, slowly bringing the figure in the doorway into focus. His short form was covered in a bulky raincoat, and under the hood was a face that only a mother could love.

Kaguya sighed on seeing the pub's cook, "Mukotsu. Why the hell are you here, now?"

Stepping in and pulling back the hood, the stout man walked forward, "I was just coming up to check on you, Miss Kaguya. The weather's getting awfully nasty and I thought perhaps you'd need some help getting the pub all safe from the winds and rain."

Beginning to grope around for any form of clothing, the bar owner retorted, "The pub will be fine, just go on home…"

"I was more worried about you, Miss Kaguya."

"Now now, what have I told you? There's a line between employer and employee that I cannot cross."

"Hmph!" Hiten finally sighed, alerting the two to his presence.

"What's your problem?" Kaguya asked; picking up what she was hoping her jeans.

"I thought that we had an agreement."

"Oh yes, and you were paying attention to that so well last week when you were flirting with those two girls," She replied, shoving his boxers in his face.

"At least they were attractive," He growled under his breath.

"Excuse me for letting him spend half his paycheck to buy me things since you are too full of yourself to do it," She bit back, "And I wouldn't get involved with those two girls anyways."

"Oh why? You afraid I might find them more likable and less demanding?" He asked, pulling his jeans on.

"No. They were in with Menoumaru the other day. I'm pretty sure they're trying to get on his good side since he has ownership of some of the mines around here."

"And you want me to believe that you haven't tried to 'get on his good side' either? That's a load of crap!" He swung his legs over the side of the bar and stepped down.

"Hiten, you look me straight in the eye and tell me that."

"I would if I could see a damned thing."

She reached over and yanked him to her face, their bangs brushing against each other's and their breaths ragged from the yelling.

"Listen okay," Her voice seemed calmed and strangely serious as she whispered to him, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd get upset but… well Hiten, we've got our own little prezzy on the way."

His eyes shot wide open and his mouth gaped, "Bloody hell Kaguya- you're knocked up? By who?" He ground out the last part, his thoughts insisting that he was definitely not jealous and that he was not going to go rip the bloke's head off.

Leaning forward, she took a deep breath before speaking into his ear, "You, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He staggered back, bracing himself on the bar, "What?!"

"Um pardon…but are you two still…" Mukotsu coughed, "you know, in the nuddy or can I turn the flashlight back on?"

"Mukotsu, I'm sorry you had to stumble in on us like this, but can you run down to the supply store to get some things to board up the windows with just in case?"

Nodding, the short man replied, "Certainly Miss. And I…hope you two," He sniffed sadly, "Have a beautiful child."

With that he pulled the hood back up and went back out into the raging wind and rain.

The second he was out of sight, Kaguya just started laughing.

"What is so damned funny?" Hiten managed to stammer, still in partial states of shock.

"You really think that with this figure I've got a child in me? Ha! I was just trying to get Mukotsu to stop hitting on me, and the only way was to make him realize I was involved elsewhere."

Standing and confronting her, Hiten glared, "Wait a second- so we aren't having a kid?"

She smiled; catching the tiny hint of what she was hoping was disappointment in his voice.

"Not for some time I hope, but…if you really want to try for one," She reached forward, snaking her fingers down his bare chest, "I'm willing to give it a go."

"Kaguya you…."

Whatever it was that Hiten wanted to tell her was cut short as the phone began to ring.

"I guess the phone lines are back up," Kaguya muttered.

Hiten found the ringing object first and snatched up the receiver, "Tennyou's Pub and Brasserie. What do _you_ want?"

The voice on the other end laughed, "I guess we interrupted something…"

"Shove it Jakotsu. Kaguya and I were just talking."

"Talking. Right."

"We were!" 

"Okay, so if you were talking- what was it about?"

Hiten frowned, "_Like I can tell him we were talking about kids- then they'll just have more to bother me about…_"

"We were just discussing the future aspects of our relationship. Now can I help you?" Kaguya interrupted, taking the phone from Hiten.

Jakotsu frowned, "Damn women always having to butt in…" He muttered, then spoke up, "Well, we were wondering if Suikotsu was back that way with the lady doctor. She'd gone out a while back to look for him. He's not come back to the house yet."

"Hiten, did Suikotsu say anything to you about stopping somewhere before heading home?" She asked.

"No. He'd gotten all he needed from what I picked up."

A loud crash of thunder echoed over the receiver.

"I sure hope he's okay," Jakotsu muttered, his hand gravitating to the nearby body of Bankotsu as he protectively wrapped an arm around him, "I don't want to think what it would be like to be stuck out in this mess."

"Let us know if he shows up there, we'll do the same," Kaguya replied.

Hanging up, the bar owner turned to Hiten and was about to say something when the familiar sound of the door opening and the flicker of a flashlight skimmed across the darkness.

"I got a few things. Renkotsu wasn't too happy about me coming over when it was pitch black."

"He's probably just grumpy because Kaguya never pays," Hiten remarked.

"But I did find out something interesting," Mukotsu continued.

"What's that?" Kaguya asked snatching up the flashlight from him to straighten the haphazardly buttoned buttons on her shirt.

"They had a radio over there that was working for a bit. And through the static we were able to hear the basic weather reports so far."

"And?" Hiten questioned, fumbling around behind the bar for a can of beer.

"Heavy rain, torrential winds, and a strong possibility of rising waters in low areas," The short man replied.

"Flooding? Shit, I hope the cattle are all behaving themselves then," The rancher sighed, running a hand through his bangs.

"Will your ranch be all right?" Kaguya questioned.

"Yeah, it was built up high enough that it'll get ankle-deep at the worst. Same with the cattle pens and Suikotsu's place. It's any stray cattle and…well, now our stray doctor that I'm worried about."

Reaching out and snatching the can from Hiten, Kaguya took a sip.

"Hey!"

She pecked him on the lips; her's still damp from the beer, "I'm sure everything will work out. He might be a bit reserved, but he's able to handle himself."

He snatched his can back, "I hope you're right, Kaguya. The last thing we need is that conch getting himself hurt again."

--------------------------------------------

Eyes scanning the horizon from which the sounds of thunder and the sight of lightening was coming from, and her lips pursed tightly together- one would think that the lady doctor was completely calm and merely a bit displeased by the current situation.

But for Kikyou, it was quite the opposite. Having to come out to the outback for her job was one thing, but being stuck out in a truck during a thunderstorm was not something she considered as part of her job description.

A closer crash of thunder and the increasing strength with which the rain impacted the truck was not helping her disposition on this one bit; and the more she thought on it, the worse she felt about it.

Looking about out the windows once again, her mind recalled news reports on severe flooding in the bush areas and the damage it would cause the farmers and ranchers.

Breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen between them, she spoke up, "Mr. Suikotsu, is this area… safe from flooding?"

Turning towards her, he replied, "Oh yes, the house is on high enough ground that the children and the others will be perfectly safe."

She paused, a bit caught off guard once again by his caring nature, "I meant us, Mr. Suikotsu."

"Oh!" He rubbed the back of his head, "Well, if it doesn't get too bad we're fine."

"But- if it does?"

Suikotsu's face turned serious as he noted the edge of underlying apprehension with which Kikyou spoke. Placing a hand firmly on her shoulder and after swallowing hard and mustering the courage to be daring enough to do so, he reached out and tilted her chin up to where she was looking directly at him.

"Miss Kikyou, I don't want to be the one to tell you bad things. I," He paused and gathered his wits about him, "I can see already that this is troubling you, and I'm sorry that I've gotten you into this mess. But…whatever happens, I'm not letting you get hurt or upset or anything. I'll take care of you, no matter what happens to us, okay?"

"Mr. Suikotsu…"

All conversation was interrupted as a crash of thunder sounded, even closer than before, and Suikotsu could feel Kikyou's muscles tense.

"Um…Miss Kikyou, you're… upset by thunderstorms, aren't you?" Suikotsu said slowly, not wanting to make her think he thought any less of her due to it.

"Why would you think that…."

Lightening stuck, the whole area flashing with light before returning to darkness and Kikyou winced.

"Because it seems to be troubling you," He said calmly, trying to ease her worries.

"I'm just not fond of them, that's all," Kikyou said firmly, her eyes showing her determination to remain strong.

Resting his arm about her shoulders again, he replied, "I'm not fond of blood…never have been.  It makes me feel all queasy and gives me a terrible headache. Well…and as you saw, it sometimes makes me…faint."

"Mr. Suikotsu?"

"It's okay to be afraid of things- even if you're an adult. Everyone's afraid of something- whether it's the dark, or thunder, or blood, or just being alone…fears are just normal."

He paused on noting her staring at him strangely.

"Oh so sorry. I'm just so used to explaining things to the children that I…." Feeling the loose grip of her hand about his, Suikotsu stopped himself, "Miss Kikyou?"

"If you want to know- my parents died in a car accident during a thunderstorm," She said quietly.

"Miss Kikyou."

She glanced to the side, mentally berating herself for even bringing it up.

"_Why am I telling him this?_"

That's when she felt the strong arms about her slowly move down about her waist and pulled her back towards him.

Suikotsu bit his lip, hoping such a move wasn't too audacious and wouldn't upset her.

"_I just want her to feel safe. It's…it's the least I can do…_"

Holding her against his chest, his heart was racing.

"_Why am I so embarrassed? I do this all the time when the children are scared. Is it…because… Was Chiyo right? Do I…have some sort of feelings for this woman?"_

Noting her moving a bit, he managed a whisper, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open past wounds. I just wanted you to…"

"To feel safe," She said simply.

"Miss Kikyou?"

"Thank you, Mr. Suikotsu. I may not be a young girl anymore, but knowing that someone is here with me is quite comforting."

He loosened his hold as she rested up against him.

"You can sleep if you want Miss Kikyou, I'll keep an eye on things."

"But…"

"No buts. You've had a long day," He gently laid her down in the seat, resting her head in his lap; "I won't let anything happen to either of us, okay? No worries, all right?"

She smiled up at him nodded, "No worries."

Relieved that she seemed to be a bit more at ease, Suikotsu looked out at the ominous sky. That's when he felt a gentle grip on his hand.

"Miss Kikyou? Is something wrong?"

Once again, the thunder crashed- this time almost overhead as the rain beat against the car.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep through this."

Tightening his hold on her hand, he replied, "Well um… the only thing I know to try is…well…"

"Is?"

"Sometimes I sing to the children to calm them… I suppose it would be worth a try."

Kikyou smiled, "_There's such a gentleness to him. It's so strange to find someone that's so lacking of evil in their hearts… almost…too strange…_"

"That would be very nice, Mr. Suikotsu."

Nodding, he looked off towards the sky and slowly began to sing the song he had been humming earlier that day.

And the storm continued to brew outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 6:

With the flood waters rising, it's going to take more than Suikotsu's comforting words to keep Kikyou at ease. But with his words, there is trust, and in that there might be the strength they'll both need to pull through.


	6. Chapter 6: Rising Waters

Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you that do take the time to read and review this. It means a lot to me. ^^

A little note here to help understand something later in the chapter- much like Europe, the Australians drive their cars on what to us Americans is "the wrong side of the road." Due to this, the driver's side of the car is on the right, the passenger's side on the left. 

Aussie slang:

"swamps the grass"- Due to the flooding, the ground becomes like a mini-swamp and all the grass is killed by drowning.

"spunk"- good looking, attractive, handsome

As always- read, review and enjoy ^^

----------------------------------------------------------

~ Chapter 6: Rising Waters~

Another flash of lightening from the outside gave a brief moment of light in the darkened farmhouse. Using that moment to survey the room, Jakotsu smiled slightly on seeing all the children and the other rancher were finally asleep.

"How anyone can sleep through this shit is a mystery to me…" Bankotsu remarked as another crash of thunder sounded.

Pulling the braided-man closer, Jakotsu rested his chin on the other man's head as he toyed with the end of the braid.

"I'm not sleeping," He murmured.

"I know…" Bankotsu replied leaning into him.

"Neh…Bankotsu- you think the cattle will be all right?"

"Unless there were some strays our main issue will be finding a way to feed them if this rain swamps the grass dead."

Jakotsu sighed, "Mou…hand feeding is so time consuming."

"That's life…."

"Well life sucks," He retorted.

"Come on, it's not all that bad. We had to do it last year when that damned drought killed off everything."

"Figures- one year drought, then the floods hit. Either way we're screwed over."

Bankotsu pushed Jakotsu a bit away, placing his hand on his chest, "We're ranchers. That's the way it is. Living every day on the whim of the weather."

"Stupid stupid weather…" Jakotsu muttered.

Bankotsu withheld a laugh.

Using the walls to feel his way around, he made his way towards the kitchen. Fumbling around in the dark for one of the chairs, Jakotsu finally gave up and sat on the table itself.

"You know- I just hope those two doctors are somewhere safe."

"I'd go after them if she hadn't taken my truck…" Bankotsu muttered, following Jakotsu by the hold the taller man had on his braid.

"And Suikotsu took the keys to his truck, right?"

"Yeah. Already checked."

"Damn," Jakotsu cursed letting Bankotsu's hair free and lying back on the table with his hands behind his head.

"Well, someone does need to stay here with the kids… Knowing Suikotsu, he's probably worried more about them than he is himself."

"No matter what- we can't do anything but just wait it out."

"You okay Jakotsu?" Bankotsu questioned after a moment.

"Hmmm? Why do you ask?"

Rolling his eyes, he bluntly replied, "Because it's been over ten minutes and you've not stuck your hands anywhere below my waist."

Laughing lightly, he smirked, "I can fix that, ya know. Come here ya spunk."

Grabbing him by the waist, he pulled him down on top of him. The table wobbled, finally regaining its balance.

"We're lucky this table can take this much weight you know…"

"Yah," Once again returning to toying with the braid Jakotsu remarked, "You think Suikotsu and that lady doctor might hit it off?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I know we tease the bloke quite a bit but- he does need someone. He's lonely ya know."

"Why else do you think I'm always dragging you over here to visit?"

Jakotsu yawned, pushing Bankotsu's head down against his chest.

"Everyone needs someone…"

Smiling, the black-haired man looked up at Jakotsu, "Yeah, they do."

Leaning down to kiss him, he replied, "We can rest for awhile, this storm's gonna hover where it's at for a bit so we aren't going anywhere."

Pulling back out of the kiss, Bankotsu spoke up, "Be good. We can't wake the kids."

"Spoilsport," He retorted, capturing his lips once again.

Once Jakotsu broke off the kiss, the braided-man retorted on feeling the hand trailing down his backside, "Pervert."

"Mr. Jakotsu, Mr. Bankotsu- don't mess up Mr. Suikotsu's table," Chiyo's voice came from the other room.

"Damn brat…" Jakotsu muttered.

Bankotsu just laughed, "Yes, Chiyo. We'll behave ourselves. _Right_ Jakotsu?"

"You people are no fun at all," He pouted.

"Come on now, let's just rest…"

After hearing a quiet 'hmph' Bankotsu felt Jakotsu pull him closer and quiet down.

"_Suikotsu. Missy. You two better be doing okay out there…_" The young rancher thought to himself before laying his head on his partner's chest and closing his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Out on the roadside, Suikotsu was biting his lip as he noted the ominous clouds looming above. The deluge had been continuous for what he was estimating at hours, and he knew that the nearby river had surely flooded by now.

"_And if that's the case…_" He thought, worriedly looking to Kikyou, "_We aren't safe here at all…_"

As suspected, with the next crash of thunder, the truck lurched slightly where it sat on the muddy road.

Eyes widening, the doctor glanced out the window.

"_Oh no…that's definitely not good…_" His thoughts noted on seeing the water around the tires slowly growing deeper.

Pulling the resting female doctor into his lap, he held her protectively.

"Mr.…Suikotsu?" Her tired voice snapped him from his frantic thoughts.

"Miss Kikyou. I'm sorry to have woken you but…"

The truck lurched again, this time tilting the cab slightly with the water's force.

Both doctors paused, clutching to the other slightly tighter than before.

"This isn't good..." Suikotsu murmured.

"What's…what's happening?" She questioned on seeing his semi-panicked expression.

"The nearby river's flooded, and…we're right in the path the waters will take..."

Assessing the situation, Kikyou placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "The most it should do is rock the truck about, and perhaps move it a little. We just have to hold on until it passes, correct?"

"Miss Kikyou…"

"I might not know how things out here work, but I'm not about to let a little water cause us troubles," She said firmly.

Using her bravery as something to keep his worries suppressed, Suikotsu nodded, "You're right. We can handle this- together."

"_Together…_" Kikyou's thoughts paused on that word, then on seeing the innocent and kind face of the other doctor looking at her, she replied, "Yes. Together we can deal with this somehow."

--------------------------------------------

About an hour had passed, or at least that's what Kikyou had estimated. Looking about, the water was only rising, the rain was still falling and…with a loud crash, she was reminded that yes, it was still storming.

Suikotsu sat silently beside her, worriedly glancing about now and then, and desperately trying to get the VHF radio frequencies to work.

"Mr. Suikotsu?" She spoke up suddenly.

"Ah, what is it Miss Kikyou?"

"I don't mean to pry, but I can't say I'm not curious." Kikyou said slowly, unsure of her own words.

"Curious?"

"About the children you care for. I take it they're all orphaned?"

Smiling on seeing her beginning to open up a bit more, he replied, "Yeah, they each have their own stories. Some of them were found abandoned as babies, others were supposed to be abortions, but I could never kill an innocent child so, I raised them myself. I suppose I have gotten quite attached to all of them though."

"I find it strange to think a young doctor just out of med-school would take such a task upon himself."

"I know, I know. Even the ranchers always tell me I'm too kind-hearted for my own good, but…" He paused, "But when I see them smiling and happily playing, well…I'm glad I made the decisions I did."

"You're a good man, Mr. Suikotsu," Kikyou said, placing her hand over his.

"Miss Kikyou, I…."

Suikotsu was cut short as the waters raging from the direction of the river pushed violently at the side of the truck, causing him to lose his balance.

Toppling forward, he found himself mere inches away from Kikyou's face.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, both seeming shocked that they were caught in such a position to begin with.

Swallowing, Suikotsu finally brought himself to speak.

"Miss…Miss Kikyou?"

Her eyes softened a bit out of their shocked state on hearing him speak, his lips not far from her own.

"Mr. Suikotsu?" She managed to say in reply.

"I…I'm sorry," He muttered pulling away and sitting back upright.

Without facing her, he reached out his hand in assistance.

Sitting up as well, Kikyou subconsciously placed a hand over her suddenly racing heart.

"_What was that just now? That…that strange feeling of wanting something other than the words he offered me…_"

Flustered himself, Suikotsu quickly took it upon himself to change the subject.

"So what's it like being a doctor in the city?"

She paused, a bit thrown by the random question, then she formulated an answer, "Busy. A bit hectic at times. But all around, it's just the same as being a doctor anywhere else."

"I see…"

"Do you…regret choosing to be a doctor out here, Mr. Suikotsu?"

"No. These people are my family, and that's the way I like things."

Thinking back on the ranchers and the children, Kikyou replied, "I suppose a unique family of that sort would prove to be interesting."

He smiled, "Yeah, they seem to like you quite a bit as well, Miss Kikyou. Especially the children…"

Suikotsu halted on realizing the implications in his speech, "_Great, she's going to think I want her to stay for the children…but…they do like her a lot. She is…a wonderful person. It…would be pleasant to have her around…_"

"Sorry Miss Kikyou, I…seem to have forgotten what I was going to say."

"That's all right, Mr. Suikotsu."

They fell silent once again, each of them losing themselves in the depths of their thoughts.

"_The change in my heartbeat was due to the shock of the situation. I cannot think of any other logical explanation for such a reaction,_" Kikyou attempted to reason with herself, "_It's certainly not because of any type of romantic feelings. Those are nothing but complete and total rubbish._"

"_I can't ask her to stay. Whether the children like it or not, Miss Kikyou has a job to go back to in the city. She has her obligation and duty to attend to there whether I like it or not…_" Suikotsu thought, then he paused on realizing what his thoughts were saying, "_Whether…the children like it or not…_" He corrected it.

On hearing the rushing of water growing louder, Suikotsu looked up in the direction of the river. "_Dear god…no…_"

Headed directly for their position on the flooded road was a fallen trunk of a tree, most likely washed away from the riverbank. 

Realizing what was going to happen; Suikotsu curled himself protectively around Kikyou and waited for the collision.

Creaking, the world became slow motion as the metal frame of the truck gave to the pressure of the water and the impact of the log. The force slowly flipped the truck onto its side and sent the two passengers slamming against the side window as it turned.

Now upright on its side, the two doctors laid against the passenger seat window.

Opening her eyes slowly, Kikyou saw Suikotsu's head resting against the now cracked window, trickles of blood running down his face.

"Mr. Suikotsu!" She exclaimed, trying to remain calm despite the shock on her senses.

Weakly, he opened his eyes and reached a hand up to her face, "Thank goodness. You're all right, Miss….Kikyou…."

With that, his hand fell limp and his eyes closed once again.

On seeing that water was beginning to seep in through the cracked window, Kikyou concluded what she needed to do.

"_Somehow, I've got to get him up and out through the other window. It's the only way…_"

-------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 7:

Kikyou's found herself trapped amidst the flooding, and now it's up to her to keep Suikotsu safe. But he won't leave her alone when she needs him most, and the only way they'll make it is- together.


	7. Chapter 7: Trials and Tribulations

Author's Notes: Okay, pardon the slight delay. Some of the intense action-ish parts of this chapter were evading my muses, but I finally got it down in a fashion I'm pleased with.

Needless to say, we get some…interesting plot things happening in this chapter, and it definitely edges towards the "drama" part of the genre I promised.

Also the little trick Hiten pulls with the batteries is something a friend of mine taught me. Apparently licking almost dead batteries on their ends gives them a little more juice to work. Go figure ^^;

Anyways- as always: read, review and enjoy ^^

Aussie slang:

"carked-it"- died

--------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Trials and Tribulations

--------------------------------------

Kikyou looked about hastily, trying to figure out the easiest and safest way to get out of the upturned truck. Examining the dashboard, she made a mental note of all the study looking places for her to place her feet.

"Nnngh…"

The soft sound caught her attention, eyes shooting back to the injured doctor.

"Suikotsu- hold on, I'll find some way to get you out…"

Gently wrapping her arms around him, his tall, broad figure finally became more apparent to Kikyou. 

"_For a man who's devoted his life to medicine and helping others- he surely has a high-density tone to his muscular system,_" She thought to herself trying to brace him better against her.

Tilting his head down onto her shoulder, a slight glimmer of a gold chain was visible under his shirt. Brushing it off and focusing on the task at hand, Kikyou pulled her wits about her and began the task of trying to climb up to the other door.

------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, the flashlight carked it?" Kaguya's voice boomed across the empty bar.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaguya; the batteries must have been low…" Mukotsu muttered, bowing his head in guilt.

Sighing, and regarding the supplies she held in her hands, yet couldn't see- the bar owner quickly thought up a solution.

"Hiten, how many of the windows did you have boarded up before the flashlight went?"

Frowning, he shrugged, "All but like one…"

"Eh, that's good enough. I just don't want to have to re-do the floorboards again like I did the last flood we had."

Feeling around for the nearby table, Hiten put down the hammer and nails he held.

"Mukotsu, you think you can fix us something to eat?"

"But…Miss Kaguya, I can't see because the flashlight…"

"Well that's not my fault. But if we don't use up some of that meat in the refrigerator, it's going to go bad. Might as well have a bit of a midnight snack."

"Give me the damned flashlight…" Hiten muttered walking towards the voices.

"But…"

"Just give it here…" He retorted, snatching it from Mukotsu's hands.

Opening the cylinder, he pulled the batteries out, bringing each of the positive and negative ends to his tongue and then re-inserting it into the flashlight's barrel. Screwing the top back on, the room was warmed by the soft light.

"There- it should hold for a little bit- so hurry," He remarked handing it back to Mukotsu.

"Well I hope it will hold…" The short-man replied, making his way into the kitchen.

"Why Hiten, I had no idea you were so talented…" Kaguya mocked.

Smirking cockily, he shot back, "But I'm the God of Lightening and Thunder- remember?"

She frowned, "Hiten…" Her tone in warning, "We are not to speak of that with others present…"

"What's that, _Angel_?"

"Hiten!"

Storming across the bar in search of the man behind the taunting, Kaguya caught hold of his braid as he tried to run.

"Hey now, not the…ouch!" 

"What were you saying, Hiten?"

Reeling him in by his long hair, Kaguya snaked her arm around him from behind.

"I thought we agreed to keep those things between us only?" She whispered harshly in his ear.

"And I thought we agreed you wouldn't tug on my braid that hard…." He retorted.

It fell silent between them for a moment, then both arguments were quickly forgotten as hands began to wander. Hiten turned, seeking out Kaguya's lips, as his hands began directing her body backwards in the direction of what he was hoping was the bar.

Letting him lead this time, the long-haired woman moved back towards the bar, allowing him to lift her up onto it.

Hiten's smirk widening, he was just about to go for her shirt when a blaring alarm began to go off.

"What the hell?"

"It's the weather band radio…" Kaguya muttered, slowly pushing him off of her and groping around for the object she spoke of.

"The Australian Weather Service has just issued a several flood and thunderstorm warning for the Northern Queensland territory west of Townsville and centering around Charters Towers. Residents are advised to stay indoors and away from all windows," The voice droned over the radio.

"Oh now they issue the damned warning, I could have told you two hours ago we were in for trouble!" Kaguya sighed.

"Manten pegged it earlier. That's all I had to know… but it's Suikotsu that I'm worried about now."

"You think he's stuck out there in this?"

"If the roads were bad enough heading back, he could have gotten stuck in the mud…and if that happened…well, shit… he's just screwed."

"What about the lady doctor? Jakotsu said she'd gone out after him."

"Then they're both probably stuck out in this mess. All we can do is hope that they make it through okay…"

"Should we try calling up someone to go look for them?"

"Like who? No one's out in that mess except for those two and…"

The voice on the radio spoke again, "Reports coming from one of our correspondents say that flooding has already began on the main river and that it's beginning to spread."

The two paused, "And whoever is out there for the weather service…" Hiten finished.

"If the phone line's still working…then we can at least have them look. Mukotsu bring that flashlight back in here. I need to find a phone number."

Coming in with a plate of small sandwiches, the bar's cook sighed, "It's starting to fade, but I got most of the deli-meats used up for these."

"I'll eat later. Hiten, look for the phone book."

"Well I can't see without the flashlight."

"I need the flashlight to find the phone," She retorted.

"You can't use the phone without the number, so give it here," He shot back.

After finally resigning, Kaguya handed over the flashlight and the phone book was located. Taking it and the flashlight back, she quickly sought out the phone itself and the number she needed.

"Ah, weather service…there's got to be someone there that can help…"

-----------------------------------------------------

The water slowly churning as it continued to rise didn't ease the female doctor's nerves in the least bit. 

Despite her past issues with storms though, this time she had a job to do. 

Slowly clawing her fingers into the seat cushions and hoping the places she put her feet held, Kikyou began her struggle to the other door of the truck.

Reasoning it would have been easy enough, she had not estimated that Suikotsu's limp body would be as heavy as it was and the climb to be as awkward as it was turning out to be.

Taking a deep breath and hoping her determination and adrenaline's strength would be enough, she began the treacherous attempt to get out of the truck.

Hands slipping on the fabric of the seat, feet finding it hard to get proper footing on the slick dashboard; her knuckles became white as she clung to what she could with all the strength she had.

"_I've got to help him out of here. I can't leave him…_"

Finally getting within reach of the door itself, she realized a slight dilemma. 

"_In order to get the door pushed open, I need a free hand… but how can I hold onto him and keep from falling?_"

Looking over to the steeling wheel she currently maintained a vice-like grip on, she used her other hand to slowly ease some of Suikotsu's weight onto the wheel.

"_Please…hold him just for a little bit…_"

Wrapping her left hand further around the steering wheel to where she could not only keep herself steady but hold onto Suikotsu's arm, Kikyou swallowed hard and reached with her right hand for the door handle.

Pushing it open with all the strength she could muster, it finally held, the hinges creaking at the abusive force.

Gathering the injured man back into her arms hastily as her footing began to slip more and more, she quickly scrambled up onto the side of the truck.

Resting Suikotsu's head in her lap as she sat there, she exhaled deeply.

"_Someone with as many doctorates as I have should never have to do something like that. That is for those crazy thrill seekers that end up in the hospital after a bungee cord breaks._"

Feeling the vehicle lurch again with the water's force, she began pulling Suikotsu completely out of the doorway so she could shut the driver's side door.

Having him almost completely free of the doorway, the truck shook again with the force of the water- causing her to slip.

Sliding on the wet surface, her body skidded towards the edge, and over it.

Holding on desperately as she hung over the rising water, Kikyou's heart caught in her throat.

"Suikotsu! Mr. Suikotsu!" 

She struggled to pull herself upright, but found that all attempts only threatened her falling even more.

"Suikotsu!" Calling out desperately now, she realized that her only chance at being saved rested in the man who was still out from the blow to the head.

The sharp tone in her voice though finally caused a slight stir from the brown-haired man.

"_Someone's calling me… Who cares you idiot. It doesn't matter to us… What are you…?... You know who I am. Let me handle this stupid woman, you pathetic weakling. But…but… Just stay out of this…_"

Opening his eyes, their usual brown depths were masked by a glazed over appearance.

"Heh, so pathetic…" He muttered to himself, voice condescending and harsh.

Pushing himself upright, he ignored the pleading woman clinging to the edge as he wiped the blood from his forehead.

"It's just a little blood. Is that all it takes to get you to shut up anymore?" His bitter tone remarked, casually licking some of the blood off his fingers.

"Suikotsu! Suikotsu please, help!" Kikyou's frantic voice caught his ears.

"Oh so she's the bitch you've been harping over, eh?" Suikotsu said to himself, "Pretty plain Sheila, perhaps the river crocs might like her though…"

He reached out as if to push her into the river when his body tensed, hands grabbing his head.

"Stop! Stop it now!" He yelled, "Don't you dare lay a hand on Miss Kikyou!"

Kikyou, albeit still panicked was slowly beginning to make sense of what was occurring.

"_Does he…have multiple personalities? Good and…_"

"I'm tired of you always bitching about the goddamn kids, and now this filth shows up….Stop it! Go away! Leave her alone!" 

Finally pulling back his own fist, he leveled it with his cheek and punched- landing it directly on his face.

"Mr. Suikotsu!"

Looking up wearily, and holding his now bruised cheek, the soft brown eyes of the other doctor met with Kikyou's.

"Oh my, Miss Kikyou! Hang on!" He quickly made his way over and pulled her up into his arms, protectively shielding her from the still falling rain.

Glancing up at him and still shaken from the whole experience, Kikyou squinted as she regarded him.

"_Two sides- good and evil. Is that…is that what that was, Mr. Suikotsu?_"

"I'm so sorry Miss Kikyou. Here I said I'd protect you and then I went and got hurt while you had to help me. I'm so very sorry."

Biting her lip, she proposed a question, "Mr. Suikotsu…when you first woke up what do you remember?"

Blinking at the strange question, yet answering it anyways, he rubbed at his cheek, "I saw you on the edge there and my face hurt as if someone had just punched me."

Narrowing her eyes, she made note of that information, "And…that's all?"

"Was there…something else?"

Figuring it was best not to mention it and perhaps in turn invoke that darkness to return, she shook her head in the negative, "No. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You hit your head fairly hard when the truck flipped."

"That's right it…" He paused, fully taking things in, "Miss Kikyou…did you…did you get us out of the truck?"

She nodded, still tired from the whole ordeal.

"Miss Kikyou," He pulled her closer, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I should have never let myself get you into this situation. I'm so very sorry…"

"There is no need to apologize for the unexpected, Mr. Suikotsu."

Releasing his hold slightly, he looked down at her, "But still, I want you to know I am very sorry for ever dragging you into this. A woman of your stature doesn't deserve to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere on a night like this…"

"You undermine yourself too much, Mr. Suikotsu. A man like you deserves it no more than I."

Smiling at that, he gently reached out and wiped some of the water droplets from her cheek. 

"_She is…very…pretty…_"

"Miss Kikyou…may I…" He started to lean forward, his heart racing at his own audacity.

Still shaken, and only subconsciously registering the request, she nodded mutely.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head further down, his lips were but an inch away from hers when the blaring light and the loud sound of a helicopter was heard overhead.

"Someone…found us?" Suikotsu said looking up blinking.

Kikyou just froze, a hand drifting to her lips. 

Shaking the strange feeling from herself, she replied, "I suppose they did."

---------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 8:

Found by an employee of the Australian Weather Service, the two doctors are now on their way to safety. But now Kikyou is beginning to piece a few things together about the kind-hearted doctor…and his dark side she just recently witnessed.


	8. Chapter 8: Brutal Honesty

Author's Notes: Ah, many pardons for the delay on writing this. I'm currently working on five different stories, and it's taking up lots of my time. ^^;;

Anyways, here ya go- enjoy ^^

Aussie guide:

"Grinning like a shot fox" -- very happy, smugly satisfied

"knock you back"-- to refuse someone

"cut lunch"-- sandwiches

"earbashing"-- nagging

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Brutal Honesty

--------------------------------------------------

Had the sound of it not been so loud, the two doctors would have sworn the helicopter that now hovered above them was a mirage. After what they'd been through so far, and the lack of sleep, it was easy for them to mistake the arrival of assistance as some hopeful vision that wouldn't carry through.

A moment passed as it neared their location, and they both looked to each other to make sure they weren't the only one who saw its approach.

Once the helicopter was right above the upturned truck, the outback doctor braced himself, and slightly nudged the black-haired woman with him.

"Hold on, Miss Kikyou. We can get to safety now…" 

Nodding the lady doctor looked up as the copilot of the helicopter moved to throw a ladder out the window.

"Hey there mates, we'll have you out of there in just a sec!" A female's voice called down from the side-door.

Once the rope-ladder dangled within reach, Suikotsu grabbed it and took hold.

"You first Miss Kikyou, I'll hold this steady."

Pausing she regarded his expression- the depth of his sincerity easily apparent.

But at the same time, her mind couldn't help but drift back to her encounter with the other side…

"_Can I really trust…all of him_?"

"Miss Kikyou?"

"Oh, pardon." 

She stood shakily, and he braced her as she began her climb up the ladder.

Each step on the skinny rungs of the ladder was a task in itself, the surface slick with the rain, and the ladder shaking with the combined winds of the propellers and the storm.

"_I wonder… if Mr. Suikotsu is aware he possesses a form of a multiple personality split…_" Kikyou's mind drifted as she gripped each new rung in her cold hands.

Her contemplation pulling at her concentration, she found her next step faltering.

"Miss Kikyou!" Suikotsu's voice rang out across the submerged bush as he saw her falling.

And without a second thought, the brown-haired man jumped into the raging waters after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…" Kaguya muttered in-between bites of the sandwich, "You think they've found them yet?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Hiten shot back, pausing in his eating to grope around for the can of beer.

"Looking for something?" Her voice intoned mischievously.

"Hey, I could only find one can in the dark- stop grinning like a shot fox and hand it over!"

"Sorry to knock you back, but…it is my pub," She retorted, taking a sip from the remaining can.

"Bloody hell, Kaguya! I've been up since the ass crack of dawn and had to deal with Manten's problem and babysitting the conch. Just give me a damned drink," He cursed.

Smirk dying out at his irritation, the dark-haired woman sighed, "This situation is really eating at all of us, isn't it?"

"How could it not?"

"Here," She reached over and handed the can to him, "Ain't much left, but… with the cut lunch and all, I had to drink something. And as you said, it's not like we can see in here. I doubt you'd want me to choke, right Hiten?"

"Stop the earbashing, 'kay? I got the point."

Hearing a slight sniffle from beside them, the two turned towards the sound. 

"You…you…even fight like a married couple already," Mukotsu stammered, his heart clearly broken.

The two blinked, processing that comparison.

"So um… how long is this storm supposed to last?" Hiten said slowly, wanting to change the subject.

Kaguya just sighed and pried the can of beer out of his hand and took a sip.

"Hell if I know."

-------------------------------------------

The undercurrent was strong, and the raging waters were relentless against Suikotsu's struggles to reach her. Murky darkness obscuring his view, the push and pull of the water were of no assistance to his plight. Silently, he prayed that she would at least have the strength to get to the surface.

Making his way to the surface himself, he frantically looked about for any sign of the lady doctor.

Beneath the floodwaters, Kikyou desperately held her breath as she made her way towards the surface. Lungs begging for oxygen, yet the current denying her desire for it, the black-haired woman knew she only had a few minutes before all hope was lost.

Practically clawing at the liquid to give way, her mind once again pulled up the image of Suikotsu's cruel face laughing at her as she hung over the edge.

"_What if… he doesn't come to help me? Can I survive this…without him?_"

Before anymore doubts could plague her fatigued mind, she felt the strong grasp of an arm about her waist as she was pulled to the surface.

Surfacing, they both gasped for the air as the water raged around them; his arms clutching to her like a lifeline.

"Thank God," She made out the deep whisper into her damp hair.

Looking up at him as best as she could, her words died on her lips as she noticed his face.

A single droplet trailed down his cheek- but whether it was a tear or just the water, she couldn't tell.

He mumbled something else, but she couldn't understand it.

"Mr. Suikotsu?"

"I've got you now, don't worry…" Suikotsu's voice was still low, and he was holding her tightly.

"_He said something else then… what was…_"

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt him swimming towards the dangling ladder.

Lifting her up over his shoulder, he simply said, "I'll carry you, just hold on."

Resting her arms about his neck, her fingers brushed against the gold chain she'd seen before.

Once he was certain she was all right, Suikotsu began to climb up the ladder with her in his arms.

"Are you two all right?" The young woman asked as she held out a hand to help them in.

"No worries, Miss. We'll be fine," He replied, trying to remain calm as he sat Kikyou down on the floor.

The red-haired woman steadied herself as the helicopter began to rise up away from the ground. Rummaging through a nearby compartment, she handed over a blanket.

"You'll get cold otherwise," Was all she said as she turned to go back to her seat up front alongside the other pilot.

"Thank you…" The brown-haired man paused as he realized he had yet to learn her name.

"It's Ayame. We're with the weather service."

"Thank you, it was getting bad out there."

"Thank your friends who called into our headquarters," The other pilot butted in.

Looking over to the black-haired man, Suikotsu nodded, "I shall. Do you need the location of my home?"

"Already got it from your mates, hopefully that part of the bush isn't as bad as here."

 "Kouga…." The red-head warned, taking the copilot's seat, "Be nice. They've just been through hell."

"Hmph."

Turning his attention back to the woman in his arms, Suikotsu's face was quickly laden with a deep blush.

Her white blouse was completely saturated, and her form chilled.

As a doctor, he knew what this would require… the question was, could he get the nerve to do so.

"Um Miss Kikyou… here…" He held out the blanket, "You…you'd best get out of those damp clothes before you get sick."

Nodding mutely, the woman took the blanket from him and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"_Should I…_" She sneezed before completing her thought, "_Never mind my inhibitions or worries, as a doctor he's only doing what I'd ask of him…_" Turning her back to him and keeping the blanket around her shoulders, she pulled off her soaked clothing leaving her bare aside from her undergarments. "_He's just as chilled as I…_"

"You should as well," Kikyou said quietly, kneeling in front of him and reminding herself she was doing this only from a doctor's perspective.

"Miss…Miss Kikyou…there's…there's only one blanket," He stammered.

"I know. But, I am also aware that if either of us stays in those clothes, we will most certainly become ill in a short amount of time."

Her cold fingers slowly worked each of the buttons open, and she found her eyes falling on the locket about his neck.

"I…I hope the picture wasn't damaged" She said softly.

Instinctively reaching for it, he opened it, his face falling at seeing the inside.

"My apologies. If I hadn't fallen…." 

Kikyou fell silent as he embraced her suddenly, "It's just a photograph. I can replace that. Don't speak as if your life was less important."

"Mr. Suikotsu…"

He pulled back, and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Pardon, Miss Kikyou. I suppose this whole thing just has me a bit shaken."

A smile crept onto her face, "That's understandable. I believe I am to some degree as well," She remarked on feeling the shudders she was certain weren't just from the cold.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Suikotsu reached down to finish pulling off his damp shirt.

"Are…are you all right with this, Miss Kikyou? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Glancing down at the blanket wrapped around her bare figure, she hastily questioned, "Um…pardon, Miss…Ayame? Did you happen to have another blanket?"

Pulling back her headset slightly, the red-head frowned, "Sorry Missy, that's the only one we've got."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, the only solution easily apparent, "_It would work for both of us… but…only if…if we were in very close proximity to one another._"

Gathering her wits about her, she looked up at him, searching his face to see if he too knew what their fate had in store for them.

Subconsciously she couldn't help but take in his features- his muscles and body toned and his skin tan from the outback sun. His brown hair was loose now and hung about his shoulders as the water ran off of it. 

Based on appearance alone, no one would ever take this man as a kind-hearted doctor if it wasn't for his deep brown eyes that always seemed to be wide with innocence.

"Mr. Suikotsu…" She began after a moment, "You'll become sick otherwise."

He blinked, his mind also knowing what this would entail.

"But…Miss Kikyou…"

"No worries. We are both professional doctors, I'm certain we can handle this."

Swallowing and biting his lip, he slowly moved over next to her.

"Are you…sure? I could just put the shirt back on and wait until…"

She held up a hand to silence his protests, and silently lifted the blanket up slightly from her shoulders.

Attempting to hide his embarrassment, Suikotsu took the blanket from her and pulled it around his shoulders. That, was the easy part.

"_This is only due to the situation, just calm down…_" He berated himself, hoping his heartbeat was being drowned out by the thunder overhead.

Reaching forward, he hesitantly brought his arms around her figure and then he slowly pulled her back against him; his bare chest pressed against her bare back.

For a few moments, neither of them said anything- each trying to quell their nerves and emotions from what the situation had stirred up within them.

"Mr. Suikotsu…" Kikyou began tentatively.

"Um…Yes, Miss Kikyou?"

"Back then…when you pulled me from the water, you said something…."

His eyes widened.

"I don't want to be one to pry but… what did you say?" She finished, feeling bare both physically and mentally at asking it.

Falling silent, his low whisper finally made it to her ears.

"I…I just said… 'I didn't want to lose you too.'" 

Turning her head, she looking back at him, her eyes sorrowful in their own way.

"I see. So you too have lost someone important…"

Kikyou really didn't expect him to say anymore on the issue, but perhaps their raw shaken emotions drove him onward.

Leaning down until his chin rested on her shoulder, he slowly spoke.

"Yes. I lost the one person I cared about the most… She was just a young girl, maybe seventeen at the time…but she was beautiful."

Feeling a bit uneasy, Kikyou shifted in his arms.

"My sister meant the world to me, until I lost her to a crazed man's knife."

At that she almost completely jerked away from him and turned to look at him.

He'd hung his head, as he quietly continued, "I'm not sure what happened…but I couldn't save her. He'd killed her, and there was nothing I could do… And then…the next thing…the next I knew…"

Leaning closer so no one else would over hear, he finished, "I…I killed that man, Miss Kikyou. The courts said it was self defense but… but I can never forgive myself…."

Slowly piecing it all together, his situation became clear.

"And that locket then…"

Slowly, he opened it, a water stained picture of a young brown-haired girl on the inside.

"It's to remind me how important life is. And…and that's why…I was so afraid I'd lose you too."

"Mr. Suikotsu…"

This time- it was clear, the single tear that trailed down his face couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

And not knowing what she could possibly say to even remotely compare to him baring his heart and soul to her, she simply drew him into her arms.

"_Is this why you soul has been tormented into two sides? Mr. Suikotsu… you don't deserve this agony…_"

Feeling him move, she found herself looking into his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Miss Kikyou, I'm sorry to have burdened you with my troubles."

She shook her head lightly, "I will not be angry with someone who can be so honest with someone they barely know. I respect you greatly for that, Mr. Suikotsu."

Cupping his face in her hand, she wiped away all traces of the tears.

"You're a wonderful man, Mr. Suikotsu. Don't ever think any less of yourself."

"Miss Kikyou…" Impulsively, he embraced her. Both of their chilled forms drawing warmth from one another.

"Thank you…" He murmured into her hair, "From you, that means a lot."

----------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 9:

Beginning to see him in a different light after the revelation of his past, Kikyou finds herself enjoying the outback doctor's company more than she'd like to admit.


	9. Chapter 9: A Place to Go Home To

Author's Notes: Bad me. Bad delays. In short though, enjoy the chapter, I even got a little bit of Kouga/Ayame in here, so yay!

Aussie guide:

"Gone troppo": a sense of madness after spending too much time in the tropics, ie. "gone crazy"

"Fair suck of the sav": Exclamation of wonder, ie. "well I'll be damned"

"squizz": Look, ie. "take a squizz at this."

"gone walkabout" : gotten lost

"pozzy" : position

"heaps": a lot, ie "thanks heaps"

As always- please, read, review and enjoy :)

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: A Place to Go Home To

------------------------------------------------

The helicopter continued on its path, headed for the home of the outback doctor and with all passengers hoping that it wasn't flooded severely like the rest of the area was. Outside, the storm beneath them was raging, and every once in a while, the pilots would have to take the helicopter up to a higher altitude to avoid more of the thunderclouds.

Moving slightly in his arms, Kikyou found herself looking up at the man who'd just told her more than she would have ever asked of him.

"_He's probably never even told the children or his friends about that…so why did he…_"

"Mr. Suikotsu?"

"Yes, Miss Kikyou?" He asked softly, his arms loose about her waist.

"You've not told anyone else about that have you?"

Biting his lip, Suikotsu looked away without a word.

"I assumed as much," She continued, "Why me then?"

"Because I…" He paused, working up the nerve to look at her, "Because… I… I trust you."

Her eyes widened at that, "Mr. Suikotsu…"

Swallowing down his inhibitions, he reached down and gently brushed the damp bangs from her face. Without a word, he leaned in and left a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Kikyou blinked once, allowing a very slight smile to tug at her lips.

Thinking back on her previous kind words towards him, he tipped her face up towards himself and took a deep breath.

"And… because, Miss Kikyou- you are a wonderful woman. And I am grateful to have known you."

She caught the slight hint of disappointment in his voice, as if he was purposely holding himself back since he knew she had to return to the city.

"Mr. Suikotsu, I hate to impose…but…"

"What…what is it Miss Kikyou?" He questioned, hoping his words and actions weren't too much.

"Given this weather, I doubt they'll be able to send out a helicopter to get me unless they trouble the people with the weather service again. So perhaps, if it isn't a bother…"

"You can stay," Suikotsu cut her off, his face alight with a smile.

Kikyou withheld a slight laugh at his eagerness, and rested her head against his chest, "Thank you for the offer. I'd hate to have to look into a hotel since they are probably suffering from the flood as well."

"No, it's no trouble at all. The children and I will be glad to have you," He replied.

"I can help cook or…"

Gently, Suikotsu placed a finger over her mouth, "Consider it in gratitude for helping me with Manten and my own troubles."

"_His own troubles…_" She paused, regarding his face,"_But still, he shows no sign or recollection of that other personality. Was that just a circumstantial incident?_"

Kikyou's thoughts paused as she noticed Suikotsu pulling the blanket closure about them both. Then noticing him leaning back against some of the cargo, she continued to ponder, her hand clutching the cloth of the blanket against her chilled skin.

---"_Kikyou, you'll get cold sitting up all night._"

"_No worries, Tsubaki. I'll be fine._"

"_You're watching over him again, aren't you?_"---

Jolting up slightly, the black-haired woman narrowed her eyes.

"_Why did I…No matter. That is the past and I will not repeat those mistakes._"

"Miss Kikyou, are you all right?" Suikotsu's voice cut into her thoughts.

She turned towards him slowly, her eyes finally locking with his.

"Just…a bit cold that's all."

Without a word, he gently pulled her closer. On catching the strange look she held, Suikotsu finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Miss Kikyou; this is the best I can do. We'll be home soon and then I'll get you right under some warm blankets."

"Mr. Suikotsu…"

"If I wasn't such a bother, things wouldn't have turned this way on us… but, I plan on trying my hardest to make it up to you, Miss Kikyou."

"_There it is again, that unadulterated kindness. The purest of good, yet…"_

Her mind paused its thoughts for a second as she felt herself slowly leaning further against the man behind her. Exhausted from the ordeal, her body was slowly giving in to the strong urge for rest.

"Mr. Suikotsu," She murmured, her voice growing heavy with sleep.

"Yes?"

Her eyes fell closed as a few words passed from her lips, "I want to….

"Want to...?"

"…trust…you…" The final word slipped from her lips as she closed her eyes; her fatigued mind not registering that she'd said such things aloud.

Looking down at the woman laid up against him, Suikotsu's blinked before fully registering what had been said, "Well, I'll be…"

Shifting her gently in his arms, he pushed the bangs from her face as a light smile played upon his features.

"_She's right. It is quite strange how easily I've opened up to her. But there's something about being around her… it's like…like I've gone troppo…_"

Once again pulling the blanket closer to their chilled forms, his mind continued to wander.

"_Miss Kikyou, is there something in your past too? I can see it in your eyes- there's such sadness there at times. Like someone hurt you. And… well, as long as you're here with us, I want to change that_."

Yawning, his mind allowed one more thought before sleep claimed him.

"_I want you to be happy, Miss Kikyou_."

------------------------------------------------------

With the two doctors both falling prey to the draw of sleep, the helicopter fell silent for awhile. Finally, on seeing that their passengers were indeed asleep, the pilot whispered to the red-headed woman beside him.

"What were they getting all worked up about back there anyways?"

Ayame frowned and smacked him on the arm, "They were just in a serious life-or-death situation. Of course that would make any _normal_ person emotional, Kouga."

"Hmph! Are you saying I'm not normal?"

At that, she narrowed her eyes on him, "Kouga! Don't tell me that if I fell into raging flood waters and didn't surface after a few minutes that you wouldn't come to save me."

"But…can't you swim?" He asked, obviously not following her line of thought.

"You- are hopeless."

"But Ayame…"

"Don't you 'but Ayame' me," She retorted, "First you keep forgetting that you asked to marry me and now you're saying that you wouldn't save me if I was drowning."

"I didn't say that!" He shot back, "I just…"

"Just what, Kouga?" Ayame asked sharply.

"I would- okay?" The soft mutter was barely heard over the helicopter's engine.

"Would…?"

"Get…well…" He frowned, hoping the dark night masked his flustered state, "I wouldn't let you drown. Sheesh. I'm not heartless."

"Kouga…"

He blinked at the strange expression on her face, "Wha…what? You're my fiancée. Like I'd just let you drown!"

At that, her face broke into a wide smile as she leaned over and embraced him.

"You do remember your promise!"

"Huh?"

She pulled back, "You just said it. I'm _your_ fiancée."

"No I didn't."

"Yes. You did. Stop denying it."

"You probably misheard me."

"Kouga," Ayame began, leveling him with a stern gaze, "Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

Sighing, she resigned and wrote it off as a lost cause. Adjusting her headset, a slight smile found itself back onto her face, "Never mind. I know."

"Know?"

"Just fly the helicopter, Kouga. We'll discuss it later."

"Uh…okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The farmhouse had fallen silent; save the thunder outside, as all its occupants had finally fallen asleep. That is, all save the two ranchers who were currently using the kitchen table in place of a proper bed.

"Oh….Bankotsu…" The taller of the two men murmured; his voice a hushed whisper, "Bankotsu…"

"…What Jakotsu?"

"I'm still bored…" He pouted

"Well you saying my name repeatedly isn't going to change that…"

"Mou…but, if I can pretend that we're doing more than just sitting here then…"

"Jakotsu!" The braided-man snapped, "Don't say that while I'm laying on top of you!"

"Why not? It's not like you're always on the bottom when we…"

"Jakotsu…" He hissed, "It's been a long day, I've not gotten any sleep and the last thing I need is for you to be acting like a…."

He paused as he felt the light touch of a finger on his lips, "Now now, no need to get all tiffy with me. I'm equally zonked, so no worries there, mate."

"Good because I just want to…" Bankotsu paused mid-sentence, a sound reaching his ears.

Jakotsu blinked as the table began to slowly shake. Smirking, he tugged lightly on his companion's braid, "Neh, Bankotsu…why didn't you tell me you had a vibrator with you?"

"What?!" The braided-man exclaimed, flailing to climb off the table.

"Well why else is the table shaking?" He said casually as he pulled himself up.

The two fell silent for a moment, both of their eyes looking up towards the sky above the house.

"Sounds like a 'copter is out in this weather," Bankotsu remarked.

"You think they're trying to land since it's not flooded here?"

"Could be. We got anything to flag them down with?"

"You could always strip naked…"

"Jakotsu. I'm serious."

He smirked, "So am I."

And with that, Jakotsu proceeded to try and literally strip the shirt off Bankotsu's back.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the bloody hell?" Kouga muttered to himself as he hovered over the farmhouse.

"Ah, those mates must be some of his friends. No worries Kouga, they're just trying to help ya land."

The black-haired man shrugged, "Hmph. Since when does flagging a 'copter down mean you have to flash the pilot?"

"Kouga."

"I'm just saying…"

"Just land the helicopter, Kouga."

He snorted to himself in irritation before looking back down to the two men who were waving their shirts about to help direct him in for a landing.

As the helicopter finally touched down on the damp ground, the two ranchers quickly made their way over to see who it was.

"G'day mates, got your two doctors back for ya," Ayame said, climbing out and gesturing to the two sleeping forms.

"Well ain't that the fair suck of the sav…" Jakotsu muttered, pulling his shirt back on, "Bankotsu, come here. Take a squizz at this."

Walking over, he blinked on noting what his friend had pointed out, "And here we thought they'd merely gone walkabout on us…"

"That's quite the pozzy they're in. Ah well, we'd best get them inside. They might be grateful for a bed about now."

Walking over to where they laid, Ayame gently nudged Suikotsu's shoulder, "We've got ya back home now."

Slowly opening his eyes, he slowly processed where he was.

"Oh, thanks heaps Miss. I don't know what we would have done had you not come."

"No worries mate, just be careful next time," She said with a smile.

"We shall. Thanks again," Suikotsu replied, beginning to reach for his shirt when his eyes caught sight of two familiar faces from the doorway.

"So I see we've been having a bit of fun, eh?" Jakotsu questioned.

He looked between Kikyou and his own state of attire, or lack there of, before protesting.

"It's not what it looks like."

"I hate to say it, but I believe ya mate. Nothing much can be said of catching you with your pants on, right?"

Suikotsu blinked, not registering Jakotsu's comment right away.

Shaking his head at the innocent doctor, Bankotsu piped up, "Don't mind him. Come on now; let's get you inside where it's dry."

Nodding, he gently lifted up their things and cradled Kikyou in his arms.

"We're safe at now, Miss Kikyou. We're…" He paused as he stepped out from the helicopter and he glanced down at the woman in his arms, "We're home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 10:

Now back in the safety of the farmhouse, Kikyou finds herself slowly allowing Suikotsu further into her closed life.


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Warmth

Author's Notes: Argh, sorry again for the delay. Things just kept coming up and lately, it just seems like I rarely get time to write. There's a little more details about why the delays in my user profile if for some reason you're really interested, but for now let's get to the story.

Aww, I think this is one of the few chapters without the insanity/comedy of Bank/Jak or Hiten/Kaguya in it to spice up the situation. But hey, when you have two conchs like Suikotsu and Kikyou, you need some crazy form of entertainment around. Anyways, don't worry. Our two other unique duos will be back in full force next chapter. (since I love them all so much. :P)

Enjoy!

Aussie slang:

'right' – in some cases is the same as 'okay'

'pyjamas' – just the way they spell 'pajamas'

'fair dinkum' – true, genuine. Often referring to a loyal or true gentlman.

'knock back'- refuse

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Finding Warmth

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou slowly opened her eyes as she felt movement going on around her. Looking through the murky night, she could discern the figure of Suikotsu against the storm clouds above. The helicopter leaving echoed in her ears as she glanced about to discern her location.

"Mr. Suikotsu…"

"Ah, Miss Kikyou. We're home now. I'm going to get you inside where it's warm."

"Thank you, Mr. Suikotsu."

"What happened?" Chiyo questioned from the doorway.

Suikotsu smiled and patted her gently on the head as he walked into the house, Kikyou still cradled in his arms.

"Miss Kikyou and I just got caught out in the flood- that's all. We'll be right once we get under some warm blankets."

The young girl nodded, as Bankotsu and Jakotsu followed the doctors in.

"Well rest all you want, but in the morning I want the full details of how battling a flood somehow gets her without her clothes and you without your shirt," Jakotsu remarked with a smirk from behind them.

Both Suikotsu and Kikyou simultaneously frowned, "It's called hypothermia."

Leaving the stunned rancher in their wake, they continued down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Well…I think we got our answer," Bankotsu quipped, earning himself a light shove from his companion, "What?"

"Oh hush."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gently laying Kikyou down on the bed, the brown-haired doctor stepped back a moment.

"I'm going to go get some towels. Just rest for now."

She nodded, pulling the blanket closer about herself. Momentarily, her mind flashed a memory from her past into her mind.

"_Are you staying in here all night again? Aren't you cold?"_

_"Tsubaki…" The young nurse looked up from where she sat huddled in the chair by a patient's bed._

_"You'll get sick yourself at this rate, you fool."_

_"He was lonely…" She replied absently looking at the man in the bed before her._

_"He's sleeping. He's probably having dreams about wherever it is he came from."_

_"The US.__ He said he came from the US."_

_"Good for him. Then once he's well he can go back there."_

_"Tsubaki, you act like you're jealous."_

_"I just don't trust him."_

_"And who said I did?"_

_"Maybe that's the problem…" Tsubaki muttered turning to leave._

_Kikyou tugged the thin hospital sheet closer around her._

_"He's far from home and has no one here for him. He's alone… just like me."_

Shaking it from her mind, she sighed, "Now… I'm the one far from home…"

She could hear the footsteps slowly drawing nearer.

"Okay Miss Kikyou, I was able to find a few in the dark."

A light noise came from the end of the bed and Kikyou figured he'd probably brought the entire stock of the household's towels.

"We should get you dried off right away."

"Aren't you a bit chilled as well, Mr. Suikotsu?"

Realizing that he was indeed still without a shirt on himself, he laughed.

"I suppose I got so caught up in worrying about you that I forgot to worry about myself."

"_Worrying…about me?_" Kikyou's mind echoed.

Taking up one of the towels from the pile, he draped it around his shoulders.

"But if I'm cold you must be freezing," He remarked leaning towards where she was on the bed.

He pressed a gently hand to her forehead, and Kikyou felt her heart jump lightly at the unexpected contact.

"Just as I thought. A fever, I'll have to see if I can find some medicine in the dark."

"Oh that's quite all right. I'll be fine," She protested, not wanting him to trouble himself so on her behalf.

"It's the least I can do for someone who saved my life and helped me so much, Miss Kikyou."

She knew he was smiling then, even if the room was still too dark to tell, she could feel the kind, warm smile in his words.

"_What is it about him…_" Her mind questioned as he left the room.

Unknowingly, she found her hand falling over her heart.

"_Then again, that stunt was definitely one of the most daring things I've ever done my entire life._"

Thinking back over the incident, her mind paused on the odd change that had occurred to the kind-doctor.

"_That evil side, Mr. Suikotsu- was that just because of the strain and injuries to your head or…was it something else? You tell me… you've killed someone, but- I don't see even the tiniest sign of a killer in your eyes. Who are you Suikotsu? A bitter killer or a kind doctor? Which one is the real you?_"

She clutched the blanket closer to her, a chill moving down her body.

"How can he be a murderer when his heart is so pure?"

"Miss…Kikyou?" Suikotsu's voice said nervously as he came in the room and she fell silent. Uncertain as to what he'd heard.

"Yes?"

"Just keep talking so I can find you in the darkness."

"_So he didn't hear… that or he chose to ignore it…_"

"I'm right here, Mr. Suikotsu."

He drew closer to the voice and reached out to assure where she was; his hand lightly resting on her arm.

"Hold out your hand, I have some medicine."

Her chilled hand grasped his and took the small pills from it, swallowing each one with ease.

"Just a moment and I'll get you some warm clothes as well."

A light rustling and a few footsteps were all she heard before the sound of a dresser drawer being opened and rummaged through.

On finding what he was searching for, Suikotsu returned to the bedside.

"Sorry for the delay, it's a bit troublesome in the dark."

"No worries, Mr. Suikotsu. I'm quite all right," She replied, a light sneeze betraying her vote of confidence.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he lightly wrapped a towel around her shoulders; his hand lingering on her arm.

The dark night hid the blush Suikotsu felt burning on his cheeks, but he took a deep breath and bravely made his move.

First, his hand reached up to her damp hair. His fingers running through the strands as he gently freed them from the loose tie that held them. The night seemed to reverently fall silent leaving nothing but her light breathing heard above the light rumble of thunder in the distance.

Shakily, he cupped her chin in his hand. His mind and heart racing, yet pushing him forward nonetheless.

Kikyou was at a loss for the mixed feelings running through her mind. A small voice reprimanded her- telling her that he could be a killer deep down. That he wasn't someone to trust or get involved with. But, that small voice was easily drowned out by the beating of her heart.

Something within her drove her to move, her own unsteady hand reaching up to lay over Suikotsu's.

And as if drawn together by some force beyond them, they slowly found their bodies leaning towards each other; their lips meeting lightly.

"Hey! Suikotsu- I found the lantern finally," Jakotsu called from the other room. The glow of the light shining down the hallway as he neared.

The two doctors jolted apart at the voice and before either could say or think more, Suikotsu stood to go retrieve the lantern.

"Thanks…uh… where was it?" He asked awkwardly as he opened the door.

"It was where you told me to get it from, where else?" Jakotsu asked perplexed, then with a smirk, he trailed off, "Sorry, I guess I was disturbing something…"

"Jakotsu!" Suikotsu protested, but he knew his blushing face in the light of the lantern betrayed it.

"We'll take care of the children for tonight. Bankotsu has the other lantern. You just take care of your special 'patient'" The black-haired man replied with a laugh, turning to go back down the hallway.

Awkwardly retreating back into the room, Suikotsu reached for the item he'd earlier taken from the drawer.

"Here… it's some warm pyjamas. It should keep you warm."

Kikyou could hear the quake in his voice, and desperately wanted to tell him it was all right.

"_It was partially my doing as well, Suikotsu…_" Her thoughts noted. And embarrassed by that admission, she remained silent.

She heard the footsteps retreating and the door swinging closed behind him. Part of her feared he was leaving her alone for the night, too embarrassed himself to be near her anymore. The other part of her, the part she was desperately trying to ignore, hoped that he'd come back.

Running her fingers over the bundle of fabric he'd handed her, she created a picture of it in her mind.

"_It must be some of his old ones. Flannel and worn with time…_"

Reaching up, she mussed her hair with the towel, but her mind was elsewhere.

"_I'm acting a bit…unlike myself today I suppose. First being so overly daring as to help him, then being so bold as to encourage that…that…_"

Kikyou desperately longed to viciously paint the scene as something it wasn't. To turn it into a situation where she'd let her guard down to an attack. An attack on her heart which was slowly crumbling its barriers.

But as much as she wanted to. As much as she wanted to shift the blame elsewhere and ignore that it had ever occurred. She found she couldn't.

"_That…kiss…_" Her mind finally allowed itself to think it.

Tugging the warm pyjamas around her, and dually noting how their large size seemed to envelop her smaller stature, she couldn't help but wonder.

"_Was that his first kiss? He seems so timid, even though he is an attractive man…_"

She frowned at herself, not sure why her mind had chosen to note his appearance as such.

"_Then again,_" Kikyou thought to herself as she lay back against the pillows and pulled the blankets over her, "_It was mine as well. Are we both such the type of people that we've avoided contact with others until now? Or it is because of his past that he's afraid to get close to someone? Isn't that what I've been doing up until now?_"

"Miss Kikyou?"

His timid voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Mr. Suikotsu?"

She sat up and tried to find his figure in the darkness.

"Sorry to leave so abruptly. I just needed to get something warm for myself to wear. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She could sense the warmth of his hand near her's on the bed, and he lightly patted it.

"Then I'd best let you rest…"

As he turned to leave, Kikyou found herself reaching out and grasping his wrist. Her mind was burning with many questions, and she needed to at least find some answers.

"If I'm in your bed, then where will you sleep?"

He laughed lightly like it was nothing, "I'll just lie out on the floor, I suppose. Bankotsu and Jakotsu have already taken to the kitchen table and the children each have their beds. Souten's in the guest room and Manten's still resting on the patient's bed. I guess I'm just not prepared for so many visitors in one day."

Kikyou let her mind recall the layout of his bedroom from earlier that afternoon. She knew the bed was quite ample enough space for two people and after their previous experience in the helicopter, would it really be so bad?

"This is your bedroom, though."

"Miss Kikyou, I couldn't! Not after I…"

Her hand slid down his arm and gently clasped hand.

"Stay."

"_What are you saying?_" Her mind flared at her own request.

"But I couldn't…"

"We're both probably still chilled. It would do us both good to stay warm now."

He gulped, his face flaring red then shaking the racy thoughts he knew were his friends' fault from his mind

"I trust you to behave yourself. I know you're a true gentleman."

Suikotsu paused at that, a light smile alighting on his face.

"_A fair dinkum, am I?__ I think that's the first time someone's called me out as such without using it as a teasing mockery._"

Drawing closer to the bed and hesitantly pulling back the blankets, his mind continued to think things over.

"I guess I can't knock back an offer like that."

The room fell silent as they both lay on their respective sides of the bed. It seemed like it would continue that way throughout the night until Kikyou found she could no longer withhold a sneeze.

"Are you cold?" Suikotsu asked, voice conveying the worry Kikyou knew etched his face.

"I suppose the chill still hasn't left me."

"I could hold you," The words tumbled from his mouth, and he stumbled to cover it, "I mean- it's just when the children all…I…"

He felt her finger pressed against his lips.

"You have no reason to defend yourself."

"Miss Kikyou."

Moving closer she felt the protective feeling of his arm wrapping around her back, and she laid her head forward on his chest.

"_Why is it, he makes me…open up like this?_" Kikyou's mind raced, uncertain of her own audacity as of late.

"_Why is it…he makes me…feel safe?_" Her mind persisted.

Then thinking back to the kiss from before, she allowed herself one last thought for the night.

"_I've been drawn to lonely souls before but…but this one…is different. This time… it might be more than just friendship I'm seeking._"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 11:

The day after a flood is never easy. It's even more troublesome when having to explain why you spent the night in a bed with someone else.


End file.
